Untitled DNAngel fanfiction
by sammaclausegamgee
Summary: A mishap on a heist plunges all the characters into a twisted mystery in which Dark's very existence is threatened. With the help of the rest of the DNAngel cast, Dark must find a way to save Daisuke...and himself.
1. Chapter 1

About fifty policemen stood outside the old castle, which had once been home to royalty. Observing the men as they guarded any entrances they could find, it was hard to believ they all stood in wait for one person...one boy, to be exact. They were as diligent as always, however, once again, their prey was already inside.

A dark figure dashed through the halls of the palace, seeking something in particular. It approached a corner and peeked around to spot anything that might be waiting for it. A single security camera scanned the corridor from its perch high on the wall.

The figure, a boy who appeared to be eighteen years of age, smirked, "security's really light tonight," he stated. In an instant, the security camera crashed to the floor with a hard plastic "crack". The boy stared at the broken camera with disapointment, "looks like this is going to be another easy job". He shook his head and his elegant purple hair echoed the motion.

"Be careful, Dark," the voice of a younger boy told him from inside his head, "Hiwatari-kun might have something planned".

Dark laughed. "Don't worry, Daisuke," he told the voice, "theres nothing the commander could do to capture me!" Daisuke frowned at Dark's overly-confident attitude.

"Just...be careful," he warned, knowing an argument would be futile.

Dark continued his search. Eventually, he came to a large room. Tall pillars lined the hall. What little furniture filled the room would have been rich and kingly if it were taken care of. Now, cobwebs and dust decorated every item, except one.

"There it is," Dark stated proudly.

"I've been waiting for quite a while, Kaitou Dark," someone called from behind one of the pillars. A boy stepped into the light. He was the same age as Daisuke, but looked far more mature. He had blue hair and the light from the windows in the room reflected off his glasses.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, commander," Dark greeted him. Although Satoshi Hiwatari had been trying to capture him from the first night they met, Dark actually seemed happy to encounter decent opposition.

"You've come to steal the Angelbow...a move that will be your undoing," Satoshi said, his face showed he had something planned. Dark laughed mockingly. He was used to people telling him it would be the end, so he was convinced this would be just like the other times. He always escaped, no matter what...after all, he was Kaitou Dark.

"What kind of trap do you have set up this time?" Dark asked as if he did this everday, which he did.

Satoshi smirked in the way he did when he thoguht he had Dark beat. He slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew a handheld remote. He pressed one of the buttons, which acknowledged his command by replying with a "beep". Dark whirled in a start as he heard a metal gate bar the exit. He groaned at the thought of having to find another way out, but was not particularly worried. Satoshi was not surprised by Dark's reaction and still had the smirk upon his lips.

The two adversaries were motionless, both waiting for the other to make his move. The pause only lasted a few seconds, but seemed to last an eternity. Finally, Dark decided to make a run for it. He took off toward the other side of the room where his target hung on the wall, waiting for him. Another beep sounded from Satoshi's remote and another gate crashed down in Dark's path. The kaitou simply veered to the right and dashed around one of the pillars. This area was not blocked by Satoshi's trap. He laughed in his head at the commander's pitiful attempts. Satoshi was still not worried.

Dark lept up and snatched the ornate bow, which served more as a decoration than a weapon. He looked back at Satoshi, hoping to see the disappointment in his eyes. However, his enemy seemed satisfied.

"Now," Hiwatari stated bluntly. He pressed another button and something beside Dark began to glow. The theif turned to see what Satoshi was so proud of. It appeared to be a simple crystal. Dark was obviously confused.

Suddenly, the crystal reached out and hardened over Dark's feet, cementing him where he stood. He grunted as he tried to pull his feet from the strange crystalline substance. The crystal began to grow and made its way up his leg. Now, Dark showed concern. He pulled harder, but the crystal only grew to encase everything below his hips.

"What the-" he exclaimed.

"Dark!" Daisuke's voice shouted from within.

"I know," Dark told his human counterpart through clenched teeth.

He continued to struggle harder and harder and the crystal continued to grow faster and faster.

"Wait a minute!" he exlcaimed as his eyes widened. He took a breath and relaxed his tensed muscles. He tried to be calm, despite the feeling of being trapped.

"What are you doing!?" Daisuke screamed at him, "you're just going to let it eat us!?"

"Relax, Daisuke," Dark replied, "it will go back down if we both relax".

Gradually, the crystal began to recede. However, it did not wither fast enough and Satoshi was getting closer. The comander walked to him in a way which told Dark he was definately not in a hurry. Dark ignored the rising feeling of anxiety in his gut and remained calm.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Satoshi reached Dark, the crystal had only receded from his neck to his waist and he still couldn't run. Only one of his hands was free while the other was stuck at his side. Satoshi stood in front of Dark for a few seconds, enjoying the helplessness of his prey.

Finally, he grabbed Dark's free hand and applied his metal handcuffs. Dark clenched his teeth as he found it harder and harder to remain relaxed.  
"Dark!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Theres nothing I can do right now, Daisuke," Dark replied.

Satoshi pressed a button on his remote and the crystal removed itself from Dark's body. Before the theif could slip away, he forced him to the ground and cuffed his hands behind his back. He was reaching for his radio to inform the other police forces of his victory when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He winced and placed his fist on his chest, trying to make it stop.

"Not now, Krad," he begged weakly, "I can do this myself!"

Dark took this opportunity to pick at the cuffs. Unfortunately, a group of officers entered the room. Dark cursed quietly. By then, Satoshi had recovered his composure and forced Dark to stand.

"C'mon, Dark! I don't want to go to jail!" Daisuke pleaded.

"Sir! You caught Dark!" one of the officers exclaimed as if he didn't already know that.

________________________________________________________

The police and Dark returned to the courtyard of the castle where the bulk of the force was posted. The men made joyful exclamations as they witnessed the one they had been after for so long being led away in custody. Satoshi stopped when he saw the crowd of reporters and curious citizens ahead.

"I'd like to take a different route," he stated.

"But sir..." Inspector Saehara began, but stopped because Satoshi was already walking away. "What's his problem?" he muttered.

____________________________________________________________

Dark occupied himself with discreetly fiddling with the locks on the cuffs binding his wrists as Satoshi led him away from the publicity awaiting him. Suddenly, the boy felt a pain more intense than before, which brought him to his knees. Dark finally had the opportunity to slip out of the cuffs and he ran.

The theif raised his hand to summon his familiar, "Wi-". Someone tackled him, interrupting his call.

Dark opened his eyes after feeling the impact of hitting the ground. The being that tackled him looked down upon his prey and grinned. A strange light emanated from him as his eyes changed from blue to gold. He appeared to be the same age as Dark and had a satisfied look in his eyes. His long, flowing blonde hair contributed to his angel-like appearance, which disguised his devilish personality. Two elegant, white-feathered wings stretched upward from his back.

"Running away so soon, Dark?" the angel asked mockingly.

"Krad!" Daisuke exclaimed to Dark, stating the obvious.

Dark tried to get up, but his enemy pinned him down. Krad was apparently enjoying his victim's pitiful attempts to free himself. Dark had used much of his energy throughout the night and could not overpower Krad, who was fully rested.

"Won't you at least stay to chat?" Krad continued in his mocking tone, "for some reason, you're never happy to see me".

"We're not friends, Krad," Dark replied angrily, "your just a sadistic maniac!"

"There was once a time when we were together," Krad said quietly as he leaned in closer, "don't you miss the good old days?"

Dark glared at him in a way that showed vast hatred for his other half. Krad's face was so close to his, that the strands of his blonde hair tickled his cheek gently.

"Your wish can never be granted..." Krad told him. These words stung him, for he knew they were true. "Take advantage of the opportunity before you".

"I'm not like you, Krad," Dark insisted, "I will not become a parasite".

"Then you will never be truly free," Krad said, acting as if there were no hope for his dark counterpart. He leaned in closer to whisper directly in Dark's ear, "unless I help you".

"What?" Dark whispered.

Suddenly, Krad grabbed his throat and began to choke him. This freed one of Dark's hands, which he used to attempt to pry Krad's away from his neck. Despite his efforts, the moonlight around him began to fade as he lost consiousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark groaned as he opened his eyes. Why was his neck sore? He looked around quickly and found that he was in an old abandoned building. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened before he lost consiousness. He gasped and started to sit up, but he was bound to whatever he was laying on. The ropes were tight and secure. He wasn't particularly discouraged by this, for he knew he could escape from anything. However, before he could untie the ropes, he sensed someone watching him. Satoshi emerged from the shadows carrying a small knife and stopped before Dark.

"Going to finish the job, huh, Hiwatari?" Dark said quietly. His disdain for Satoshi was apparent in his voice.

"There isn't much time," Satoshi stated, ignoring Dark's greeting. He began to saw at the ropes with the knife.

"Why are you hleping me?" Dark asked, surprised by the sudden change.

"I've managed to stop him for now, but-" Satoshi dropped the knife and grasped his chest. "No!" he exclaimed through clenched teeth as he winced in pain.

Dark continued working on the ropes, he did not want to be in a vulnerable position when Satoshi's angel gained control. Satoshi's blue hair grew longer and changed to blonde. He tore his glasses off his face and cried out in pain. Dark was surprised by the speed in which he was transforming.

Krad sighed, "it would be so much easier if you would cooperate," he told Satoshi out loud. He turned to Dark, "at least you're still here".

Dark ignored him and worked at the ropes. He was having difficulty because they were so tight.

"So, you still wish to be my enemy?" Krad asked, observing Dark's actions.

"We were never otherwise!" Dark shouted angrily.

"You know that's not true," Krad replied, his voice calm despite being yelled at, "we were once one and the same. It is the foolishness of humans that brought us to this world. The Niwa and the Hikari...You have your way of life...and I have mine...too bad they are in opposition".

Dark couldn't see what Krad was trying to do. He knew his objective in life was to kill him....or was it? Until this point, Krad had stayed where he was. Now, he moved closer to Dark and looked down at him.

"I never despised you," he said.

There was a look in his eyes that Dark had never seen before. What was going on? Krad reached down and stroked Dark's cheek with the back of his hand. Dark turned his head away quickly to escape his touch.

"What do you want?" Dark asked angrily. Immediately afterwards, he regretted asking...he knew the answer.

Krad was aware of his regret, but told him anyway, "you". He grinned, "I adore you," he leaned closer to Dark, "I am obsessed with you".

Dark didn't know how to respond and simply stared back at him.

Krad's eyes narrowed, "the humans are responsible for our conflict. If we had our own bodies, we would not rely on them anymore".

Dark knew what he was getting at, "I told you already! I'm not like you!"

"And I told you that I would help you".

"I didn't ask for and I don't need your help!"

Krad stretched his hand out over Dark and it began to glow. A stream of magic struck Dark in the chest and he could feel his control weakening as Daisuke was forced out.

"No, Daisuke, don't!" Dark exclaimed, he would not be able to handle Krad.

"I can't..." Daisuke replied. He had no control over the situation.

Daisuke looked up at Krad helplessly. The angel smiled evilly.

"You, descendant of the Niwa line, are in our way," he said as he prepared more magic.

"Daisuke! You have to change back to me!" Dark insisted.

Daisuke was definately not feeling romantic at the moment, "I can't!"

"Daisuke!" he heard Dark's voice call before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark looked around and realized he was in a different place than before. He didn't remember losing conciousness again, but he also didn't remember being brought here...wherever "here" was. He felt an odd emptiness inside him.

"Daisuke?" he whispered.

"Niwa Daisuke is no longer in your possession," that same voice he had heard so often stated.

"What did you do with him, Krad?" Dark demanded.

"Oooh," Krad purred, "still so hostile!" Dark could hear him taking a few steps, but could not see him. He examined the situation and found that he was in a sitting position against a wall, but for some reason, he couldn't move. He wasn't bound and nothing should have been impeding him. After trying to twitch his fingers, without success, his thoughts began to wander:

What does Krad hope to accomplish by keeping me here? He had never before attempted to capture me, no, he always seemed intent on killing me. Why the change in tactics? Where am I? How did I get here? And what did he do with Daisuke?

"You shouldn't be directing your anger toward me, after all, I have freed you," Krad said, breaking his stream of thought.

"How did you get this power?" Dark asked, wondering how Krad had managed to force Daisuke to gain control and how he had separated them.  
"I have my ways," Krad answered, which really didn't answer the question at all.

"Where is Daisuke!?" Dark demanded again, this time with more force and anger.

"Gone," Krad murmured in the voice that would send chills down the spines of those who heard it. Dark decided it would be useless to ask him again, he had no means to force the answer out of him. Instead, he turned his attention to escaping. Still, he could not move. "Don't even try," Krad warned, "the seals I have placed remove control of your limbs". This made sense, Dark could not move his arms or legs, but he could operate his neck and mouth. He growled impatiently, no matter how many questions he asked, none of them would get an answer. Krad was toying with him and it got on his nerves. He looked around, trying to spot his adversary.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Dark shouted, frustrated. He heard Krad laugh and come toward him. He soon emerged from the darkness around them. He had a calm, satisfied expression on his face. He was definately not in a hurry to do anything and had good reason too, his victim was completely helpless. Dark couldn't stand the suspense and his own lack of control. He felt like lashing out at the fallen angel who stood over him, mocking him. "Why don't you release me so we can have a fair fight?" Dark suggested.

Krad laughed again, "if I were to release you, you would only run away". Dark cursed, his enemy knew him too well. "Besides," Krad continued, "I don't want to fight you". This statement sent more questions into Dark's mind. He cursed again, he was tired of this, the demon was driving him crazy! The worst part, he was doing it on purpose!

His anger got the best of him and he shouted angrily, "LET ME GO! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!!"

Krad put on a false expression of sorrow, "oh, Dark, why do you hate me so?"

"Because you're selfish! You'll do anything to get what you want, even kill! And now, you're playing with my mind! Why wouldn't I hate you!?" Dark stopped suddenly. He was giving Krad exactly what he wanted!

"You despise me for being," Krad said calmly before he turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark spent his time trying to answer his own questions, after all he had no control of his limbs. He still felt confused and angry after quite a while, sitting in the dark and gloomy room. The theif decided to try and reach Daisuke, although he was almost certain he was gone. After many long minutes of concentration, he felt something. It grew stronger at a fast pace, but was still very faint. Daisuke was alive, he was sure of it.

Unfortunately, the status of his counterpart was unknown. A growing feeling of urgency began to consume Dark's thoughts. I must escape! I must find Daisuke! This anxiety as well as his knowledge that Daisuke was alive gave him the determination to try again.

Dark closed his eyes and went deep, trying to summon magic. He could feel a slight hint of something mystical. The seal did not restrict his power entirely! Gathering as much power as he could without exhausting his energy, he focused his attention on the source of foreign magic. At last, he released it. He grinned as a light feeling confirmed his magic had hit its invisible mark.

He got up, panting weakly. His resistance had taken a lot out of him. 'Daisuke, where are you?' he asked in his mind, to no avail. After a short rest, Dark began looking for his way out. It was not hard for him to find a metal door. His first impulse was to rush out, but he thought better and put his ear to the door. Footsteps sounded on the other side. He could not tell who was in control, either way, he was an enemy. The footsteps quickened...someone must have found out he destroyed the seal. Luckily, he was able to spot a skylight.

After effortlessly picking the lock and slipping outside, Dark found himself on the roof of a warehouse. He closed his exit quietly and locked it again, hoping it would buy him some time. The art theif rushed to the edge of the rooftop and looked out at the sleeping city. He felt that Daisuke was out there...somewhere. An eerie feeling preceded the sound of shattering glass. He didn't bother to look back and immediately leapt off the roof, taking flight. It had been a long while since he had last summoned his wings without his rabbit-like familiar and he was not accustomed to the sensation. Dark propelled himself through the air as fast as he could without a particular destination in mind, just to escape.


	6. Chapter 6

Krad emerged from the destroyed skylight and watched calmly as Dark's black figure quickly fluttered away. He grinned and decided he should give chase. If he didn't, his clever theif would suspect something. He delighted in the fact that Dark still knew nothing of his plans. Flying much slower than Dark, he allowed his other half to get far ahead of him. Eventually, he slowed to a stop. The blond was certain he had fooled his prey into a limited sense of security.

"Go, Dark. Find the Niwa boy," Krad said quietly. He laughed and landed gently in an alley. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt resistance from within. Stumbling a little, he clenched his teeth. 'What are you trying to do, Satoshi-sama?' he asked the blue-haired boy inside him, 'you know you cannot prevail...I am stronger'.

"I could ask you the same, Krad," Satoshi replied in his usual, cold manner. "What do you hope to accomplish by doing all this?" Although he tried to conceal it, his frustration leaked into his voice. How is Krad able to conceal his thoughts so well? Why is it that he can hear all of mine!?  
Krad laughed again, "you will need to wait and see...why spoil the entertainment?"

________________________________________________________________

Dark looked back periodically to check on his progress. To his delight, Krad seemed to have trouble keeping up. At last, he could no longer see his pursuer and was certain he had lost him. He landed to rest on the rooftop of an old church. He thought about the situation and his options. "To-to!" he exclaimed aloud. If anyone could find Daisuke, she could. The theif spread his wings once again and leapt off the roof. To those below, his form appeared to be a black bird as he glided in the direction of the Niwa residence.


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT!?"

Dark jumped at the sudden exclamation. "Towa!" he slapped a hand over Towa no Shirube's mouth, "be quiet!" She nodded and he released her.

"But, Dark! His parents need to know!" she insisted. She didn't seem to notice his calling her 'Towa' rather than 'To-to'.

He shook his head. "No, I don't have time to hand out explanations!" he grabbed her arms, "can you find him or not?"

"Of course I can find him," she winked flirtaciously, "you know me, Dark".

Dark turned away from her, purposely rejecting her. "Then do it".

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?" Towa whined.

He groaned and turned back to her. "To-to, please find Daisuke," he whispered in a nicer tone. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Dark turned away again to look out the window. Still no one. He didn't have any questions about his escape before, but now he had time to worry. It wasn't like Krad to let people escape so easily. He knew it was quite possible that Satoshi had been able to disrupt him at the right moment, but it didn't seem likely. His nemesis appeared more determined to have his way lately...he was up to something.

Why couldn't Krad keep up with him? Dark knew he was perfectly capable of flying the same speed as he was, maybe faster because he was not accustomed to using his own wings like Krad was. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was afraid. Perhaps his fear allowed him to fly faster? That and the possibility of Satoshi's resistance toward his angel helped him feel more at ease.

That's what he needed. He needed to keep calm and he was sure he'd be able to figure everything out later....after he found Daisuke.

"Towa?" Dark turned around to face her again.

To-to opened her eyes again and frowned at him. "I can't tell, Dark".

"What!? You said you could find him!"

"I did! I did find him!" she glanced away and reconsidered what she said. "I think..."

Dark forced himself to talk calmly, "what do you mean? Did you find him or not?"

Towa looked as confused as he was, "I found little Daisuke...but it doesn't feel like him. He feels different".

_________________________________________________

Daisuke sat up and looked around. "Dark!?"

"Daisuke, sweetie, you're awake!" his mother, Emiko, exclaimed.

"What....mom?"

She stroked his head lovingly, "what's wrong? Were you expecting someone?"

"Dark?" he asked a second time.

"What's 'Dark', Daisuke?" she looked deeply concerned.

"What do you mean?" he leaned toward her. "Did Dark bring me...us back here?"

"Is Dark a person?"

"YES!" He fell from his bed.

"Daisuke!" She helped him up and hugged him. "When did he come back?" she whispered after they both had calmed down. "Why is he back, Daisuke? We got rid of him, remember?"

"What?" Daisuke's instincts told him to pull away, but he resisted them. "What do you mean we got rid of him?"

"Dark isn't real, sweetie. Don't you remember?"

Daisuke shook his head. 'Where am I?' he wondered, 'this can't be happening! what's going on !?' He had the terrible feeling that the woman embracing him was not his mother and yet, a strange feeling of doubt flooded his mind. "No," he whispered to himself.

"No?" Emiko asked, worried.

He ignored her. 'I know Dark is real,' he thought, 'but why do I feel like she's right?'


	8. Chapter 8

Daisuke did not show up the next Monday for school. Satoshi's concern heightened. His absence meant that either Dark could not find him even with the help of the Towa no Shirube or that he did find him, but something was terribly wrong.

"What did you do with him, Krad?" he asked himself. It wasn't as if he hadn't asked before, but it didn't hurt to ask again. He waited for a response. "Krad, I know you're not asleep".

"You're in school, Satoshi-sama. Is that not important to you people?" Krad replied at last.

"You know I've already graduated!" Satoshi continued to persist, "where is Daisuke?"

"I can't tell you now. You haven't even gotten close to figuring it out". He chuckled quietly.

Satoshi hated being stumped, "honestly, Krad, you've been using magic I haven't heard of before..."

"Of course". He chuckled again, "perhaps I've been expecting too much of you. After all, you're only human."

Satoshi knew Krad was trying to make him angry. "What about Dark?" he asked, hoping his reaction would disappoint his alter ego. "Dark isn't human".

Even if Krad was upset, he wasn't about to show it. "That's true. Unfortunately, Dark spends his time on distractions".

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Trying to impress humans. Women...police...reporters. It's so meaningless."

"You mean by being the Phantom Thief? That's why he's here. It's his job. It's the opposite of meaningless."

This time, Krad laughed. "It's true your petty conflicts pulled us from our world, but that doesn't mean we must be part of them."

"And yet you're here with me. You don't have anywhere to go". He waited for the angel's comeback. It was strangely silent in his head. "So you understand. You knew all along that you're trapped. Just like me".  
Krad laughed again. He sounded almost crazed. Satoshi tried not express his surprise outwardly for his classmates to see.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite his doubts, Daisuke was not ready to give up on Dark yet. His memories of the thief were so clear, it felt impossible that he imagined it all. Still, his mind was foggy. The more he tried to convince himself that Dark was indeed real, the more he felt his conviction slip. He tried not to think too much on the subject.

Daisuke looked at the clock and realized he was late for school. He gasped and grabbed his bag as he dashed out the door.

"Bye, mom," he shouted, leaping down the steps and out the door. He decided he'd put Dark out of his mind for now and continue to pursue the subject after school.

________________________________________________________________

Dark took off from the roof of the Niwa house with Towa (in her bird form) on his shoulder. She guided him as he flew high, trying to avoid getting within sight of anyone below. The sun was beginning to rise and he knew the streets would soon be busy. He hoped they would reach their destination before then.

"Down there," To-To peeped, pointing a small wing downward. Dark looked.

"But that's--he can't still be there, To-To, you must have made a mistake".

She scoffed indignantly, "I don't make mistakes!"

Dark groaned and dived. Towa shrieked as she nearly blew off his shoulder. He probably wouldn't admit it if asked later, but he meant to do that.  
He landed at a run on the roof of a large building. The thief tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in his chest. After all, this building happened to be the very warehouse he escaped from just an hour ago. Dark still wasn't convinced Daisuke was inside. He would have felt something...he knew he would have felt something.

A line of footprints came from the shattered skylight and stopped near the edge of the roof. The footprints weren't Dark's. Luckily, there were no prints going back. If Dark's assessment was right, neither Krad nor Satoshi were still inside.

Nonetheless, Dark didn't want to risk another encounter. He hovered low and flapped his wings repeatedly to cover his tracks with gravel, then glided silently through the opening. As soon as he landed, Towa fluttered ahead to the door.

"Through here," she squeaked. Dark tested the lock. It was open.

The two proceeded down the dark stairway that came after the door. Daisuke must have been in the warehouse basement the whole time. Dark hesitated to open the next door.

"What's wrong, Dark?"

"Nothing," he lied. In truth, he was worried about what they might see on the other side. He grabbed the doorknob with deliberate emphasis and yanked it open.

Both were surprised to see Daisuke sleeping peacefully on the ground. He was wrapped in a blanket and his head rested on a sack of flour.

"What the hell?"

Towa looked up at Dark expectantly. He pretended not to notice and knelt down next to the boy.

He put his hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, "Daisuke?" There was no reaction whatsoever. Dark shook him harder and called again. Still no answer.

He was beginning to get frustrated, "Towa!"

The bird jumped in surprise and hopped to his side, "Dark?"

"You said something about him was wierd, right? While you were searching for him. Is there something wrong with him?"

She stared at Daisuke's motionless body for a few seconds then replied, "maybe".

Dark grabbed her, "what do you mean 'maybe'!?"

She answered quickly, "well I don't think his body's hurt, but I don't think he's all there either!"

Dark looked at Daisuke again, then dropped Towa. She used her wings to catch her fall and muttered something quietly. Dark lifted Daisuke off the ground and turned back to the door. "Let's go home, To-To. The Niwas have research to do".


	10. Chapter 10

Daisuke was able to make it to his school a few minutes before it officially started. He opened the door slowly, wondering what other parts of his memory were supposedly imagined. He was afraid who would not be in their seats today. He took a few seconds to look about the classroom only to find all his classmates in or around their desks. For the first time since he woke up, he felt better.

"Hey, Niwa," he heard a voice greet him. The voice was familiar, but it sounded different than he remembered. He turned around to face it.

"Hiwatari?"

"I'm glad to see you're alright," Satoshi said pleasantly. Daisuke wasn't sure he had ever seen him in this mood.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"I heard you passed out this weekend," Satoshi stated. He looked worried and caring.

Daisuke shook his head, "I don't..." he stopped himself and decided to try and play along. "It wasn't anything serious."

His friend smiled, catching him off guard, "that's good." Daisuke nodded and looked away, trying to sort things out in his head. Satoshi was not how he remembered him. As long as he had known him, he was never the type to show his worry or smile so openly. He had always kept his emtions to himself. Daisuke guessed it was because of the turmoil going on in his mind. Satoshi's new attitude made him wonder if he had imagined Krad as well.

"What happened to you, Hiwatari?" he asked quietly, "I don't remember you being this happy before."

Satoshi's smile turned back into a concerned frown, "what do you mean, Niwa? Why shouldn't I be happy?"

"Because..." Daisuke hesitated. He lowered his voice before continuing, "because of Krad."

Satoshi looked even more worried, "who's Krad?"

Daisuke was surprised how much it upset him to hear that Krad didn't exist. Sure he was evil and he wanted Daisuke dead, but the fact that he supposedly didn't exist meant he had imagined months of memories. No, not just months. He had imagined years...everything since the time he thought he first met Satoshi wasn't real? He couldn't accept that. He glanced at the clock. A few minutes left; he had time ot go to the bathroom. Without giving Satoshi a proper farewell, he hurried from the classroom and down the hall. Once in the restroom, he went to the mirror pulled the top of his shirt up so he could see his shoulder. The scar Krad gave him only a short time ago was completely gone.

"No!" he whispered. He backed up against the wall and closed his eyes. Was he going crazy? He wondered what would happen to him now. Could he really have forgotten all those years and imagined an alternate version? If it was true, he had a lot to catch up on. If it wasn't, he needed to find a way to escape this nightmare.

"Daisuke, you ok?"

Daisuke gasped and looked up. "Takeshi!"

Takeshi Saehara was standing in front of him. "Uh huh," he had that look that said 'of course it's me, you idiot', "shool's about to start, you know. Falling asleep in the bathroom isn't a good excuse."

"I wasn't falling asleep," Daisuke insisted.

Takeshi leaned toward him, "something's wrong with you."

"What? That's not true," Daisuke went to sidestep him, but he cut him off.

"Come on, Daisuke! Tell me what's gonig on," Takeshi pleaded eagerly.

"Nothing's going on," Daisuke replied. He pushed past him and walked back to class quickly. Despite himself, he was relieved to see Takeshi was still Takeshi.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was just rising when Dark got back to the Niwa house to find it was still empty. Towa hopped of his shoulder and reverted to her human form. Dark turned to her.

"Did the Niwas mention where they were going?" he asked her.

To-To shook her head. Her expression told him she was no telling him everything.

Dark have an annoyed sigh before setting the sleeping Daisuke down on a sofa. "Are you sure?" he asked when he was finished.

"It's just that—"

"Just that what?" Dark demanded.

"I don't remember seeing them leave," Towa admitted.

"Did you fall asleep our something?"

Towa looked like she was about to cry…or at least pretend to.

Dark decided not to press the subject. He stood silently staring at the wall as he tried to think of a plan. He hated Krad and he hated be clueless. Both at once just made everything worse. 'No,' he told himself, 'I haven't lost…not yet.'

______________________________________________________

After school ended, Satoshi wandered the streets instead of going home. The Niwas may have been enemies of his ancestors, but Daisuke felt like a friend to him. He was determined to stop Krad's plot…whatever it was. He stopped walking when he found himself across the street from Daisuke's house. He stared at it momentarily, wondering what he could expect if he knocked. He had no doubt Dark was there, possibly attempting to help the Niwas research the magic Krad had used. He also knew he would have enlisted the Towa no Shirube's help in finding Daisuke. He would have done that immediately and they would have found him and returned…or came back empty-handed. Satoshi wanted to know what they found, but Dark would never trust him, despite the help he gave him the night before. He found himself faced with a choice: allow Dark to continue trying to help Daisuke on his own, or try to lend a hand in any way he can with the possibility of rejection. He considered what he knew. Krad wanted Dark to find Daisuke. Dark did not know Krad wanted him to find Daisuke. The Niwas could have uncovered information about Daisuke's whereabouts/condition already. Neither he nor Dark knew anything about Krad's newly found power.

Satoshi began to wonder if Krad wanted him to contact Dark and considered the possibility of some sort of trap. Still, he knew something Dark did not and it could affect the theif's decisions. He decided the least he could do was warn Dark and crossed the street.


	12. Chapter 12

Satoshi knocked on the wood of Daisuke's front door. He waited a few seconds before hearing footsteps on the other side. A white-haired, but young-looking girl pulled the door open a crack to see who was there before opening it. She gasped and slammed the door in his face. Satoshi blinked. He heard her calling for Dark as she ran deeper into the house. There was a 'sshh!' before her voice and a male voice (Satoshi supposed it was Dark's voice) conversed in hushed tones. He could not hear what they were saying. The voices stopped and he heard more footsteps. Satoshi wondered what he could expect to be greeted with first; surprise or anger.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

Anger. "Please listen."

Dark did not wait for him to continue, "you think you can just show up here after that bastard--"

"Dark, I have something important to tell you," Satoshi interrupted calmly. Dark allowed him to continue. "I do not expect you to trust me, but you should at least consider what I have to say."

Dark's eyes narrowed slightly as if he were trying to see Satoshi's thoughts and motives. He folded his arms, "well, what is it?"

"I have reason to believe Krad wants you to find Daisuke. I don't know why, but I suspect a trap." He waited for or surge of pain, expecting Krad to stop him…nothing happened. In fact, he could barely feel the angel's presence.

Dark was rightly suspicious. "Why should you care if Krad planned to trap me?" he demanded, "you've been trying to catch me since we met."

"I care," Satoshi hesitated. He did not want to reveal his feelings, but he knew Dark would never believe him otherwise, "I care because I don't think Daisuke deserves to be harmed and I know you can save him."

"So, you're saying you want to find him too?" Dark muttered.

Satoshi nodded.

The theif scoffed, "I don't suppose you can prove that?"

"I can't."

"Then it isn't good enough," he stated, starting to close the door.

Satoshi caught it. "Just remember I tried to help," he said before releasing the door. He turned and walked away. Dark watched him leave before shutting the door.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Towa asked quietly. Dark glanced over and noticed she was listening to the entire conversation. Instead of giving her an answer, Dark walked past her into the next room as he thought.

'He tried to free me before,' he reminded himself, 'but that could have been part of his plan. He wants me to trust him…'

He interrupted his thoughts when he heard someone open the door and Emiko's voice apologize to Towa for being late.

She came in the room and saw Daisuke on the sofa. "Such a lazy boy," she stated, "taking naps in the middle of the day!" She turned around and spotted Dark leaning against the wall. She gasped and dropped her bag of groceries. "What!? How…?" she looked at Dark, then at Daisuke, and back at Dark. Dark sighed. It was time to break the news.


	13. Chapter 13

Daisuke was too distracted to pay attention to the lesson. Thinking of all the possible reasons everything had changed only made him upset. Luckily, school seemed to go by quickly that day and he was able to avoid Satoshi when he got up to leave. He did not feel like talking to him at the time…he was too different.

When he was finally out in the open, he did not want to go home right away. Outside, everything looked normal and everyone was simply going about their daily routines. The only difference was that nobody was talking about the mysterious phantom thief Dark. He never thought he would miss hearing Dark's name everyday.

He wandered about a particularly busy part of the city. A giant tree would occupy this plaza during the Christmas season and many people came there just to hang out. After watching the crowd for a few minutes, he saw someone familiar.

'Krad!?' he exclaimed to himself. The man he saw had shorter hair and was dressed in casual clothing, but Daisuke would never forget those beautiful, terrifying eyes. He knew the chances he would be recognized were slim, but he began plotting an escape route anyway. Before he could turn to run, he realized he had been spotted. "Krad" was walking toward him. Daisuke decided not to flee because he knew Krad would not be stupid enough to attack him in such a populated area. He stayed where he was and tried not to look at him, glancing at him only to check if he was still coming. The young man stopped in front of him.

"Hello, little Niwa," he said quietly. His voice had a slight German accent.

Daisuke honestly could not decide if he was surprised he knew him or not. Perhaps it was a coincidence. "You…you know me?" he asked a little timidly.

"Of course I know you. I brought you here," Krad replied as if it were obvious.

Daisuke finally felt like he was getting somewhere, "you brought me…where?"

"Somewhere you can be happy," he stated with a smile, then added with a grave expression, "and out of the way."

There was no mistaking it now; this was the Krad he knew. "What did you do with Dark?" he demanded, trying to sound braver than he really was.

"I did nothing with him."

"Take me back!"

"No," Krad's frown changed to a strange grin, "you will learn to like it here. I know you aren't the kind of boy who wishes for a life of constant danger. You want a normal life." Daisuke found it hard to disagree with him. "Look around you, I've given you what you want. Dark and Krad do not exist here. You can talk with whomever you please. You never have to worry about hiding anything from your friends. Not only that…you are no longer hindering Dark. You both can live your own lives now."

Daisuke knew better than to think Krad did this for him…it was also too good to be true. "Why would you do that? You don't even like me."

"Precisely. Now I can be rid of you as well. Go and live your life." Krad began to leave.

"No! I can't stay here!"

Krad ignored him and continued walking.

"I don't belong here," Daisuke shouted after him. The people around him began to stare. He knew nothing he could say or do would convince Krad, so he decided to act normally. He just hoped Dark would not decide to leave him in this unfamiliar world.


	14. Chapter 14

It took a while to calm Emiko down. Naturally, she did not take the news lightly. She tried multiple times to wake Daisuke despite Dark's insisting that it would not work. Luckily, Daisuke's father and grandfather came home shortly after she did. Dark and To-To informed them about Daisuke's condition. His father, Kosuke, had a talk with Emiko and she came back with a determined expression on her face.

"Let's get to work," she said, "we're going to save my Daisuke!"

Kosuke went to his computer. Daiki, Daisuke's grandfather, went out again to speak with some of his shady contacts.

_______________________________________________________________

Satoshi began to do some research of his own. It wasn't that he doubted Dark and the Niwas' ability to find Daisuke, he simply had an advantage they didn't…an advantage that could quickly turn into a disadvantage.

Krad had been silent for quite some time now and Satoshi was slightly worried. He began thinking of possible reasons Krad would be so quiet and possible plots according to those reasons. Satoshi was used to this kind of analysis, but he usually used it to capture Dark rather than help him. He knew Krad could hear most of his thoughts. For this reason, he purposely dug for information, hoping he might get a reaction from Krad. He put this plan out of his mind, hoping to keep it from the stronger entity.

He began to research things he thought could be the source of Krad's new magic.

"What are you up to, my dear Satoshi?"

The sudden voice in his head surprised him. Either Krad wanted to distract him from his research (possibly because he was getting close) or he just wanted to toy with him some more. Whatever the reason, Satoshi decided to ignore him.

Krad chuckled. "Are you really so worried about that boy? You're going a bit out of your way."

Satoshi sighed, "I'm busy, Krad," he said aloud.

Krad chuckled again before he withdrew temporarily. Satoshi felt like he might have been on to something. Krad only began to question him after he started researching his magic, which could mean the answer was actually there somewhere. Then again, he could have meant to make him think that. Either way, Satoshi had a lot of work to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Daisuke began testing this new world. He thought it could be an imaginary world like the place Dark got pulled into after stealing the 'Sage of Sleep'. It seemed similar to that world only this time, it was Dark who did not exist…at least not the way he knew him. In the other world, Dark had taken his place as Daisuke Niwa. He wondered if he could find another Dark. It seemed possible, after all, Krad was able to appear as a normal person in order to talk to him. If all that were true, Dark probably wouldn't know him, just like in the other world. In order to find him, he'd have to search the entire city. The task seemed nearly impossible and Daisuke felt overwhelmed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Daisuke!"

Daisuke spun around to face a boy with most of his hair slicked back in a fashionable style. "Y-you remember me!"

"Well, yeah," Dark said with a scoff, "you didn't come home after school. Mom's been wondering where you've been. She had to send me out to find you, you little jerk." He looked different, just like Krad had before, but his voice was the same.

Daisuke stared at him dumbly.

"You may be fourteen now, but I'm still your older brother, so you better listen to me," Dark warned.

Daisuke gasped. "Older…brother?"

Dark groaned impatiently and grabbed Daisuke's arm. "I don't have time for this crap," he said as he pulled him along.

"You found him, Hideyoshi?" a voice with that same strange accent stated from behind. Daisuke looked back to see Krad once again.

"Krad's still here!" he exclaimed.

Dark (Hideyoshi) stopped and looked at him, "what?"

"Do you think he's gone loony?" Krad asked with a laugh as he walked with Dark.

"Far as I'm concerned, he's always been 'loony'."

"You're not going to do anything!?" Daisuke asked incredulously.

"You better stop talking like that, Daisuke. If you keep it up, you're going to freak mom out again." Dark and Krad both laughed quietly at Daisuke's expense. They seemed to be acting like friends.

Daisuke pulled his arm out of Dark's hand. "I can walk by myself," he stated. Dark shrugged and walked ahead. Daisuke stayed a few steps behind with Krad. "Why are you still here, Krad?" Daisuke asked quietly.

"What?"

Daisuke wasn't in the mood to play little games. "Stop it, I know you remember!" he begged.

"Remember what?" Krad asked. His expression was innocent. Daisuke was alone again, just not in the literal sense.

"Never mind," he whispered, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Hey, Engel, check it out," Dark called from up ahead. Krad, who must have been 'Engel', came to stand beside him. Dark used his head to indicate someone in the crowd. Krad looked in the general direction he motioned. Daisuke took the opportunity to utilize his skills. He lifted Krad's wallet from his coat pocket and looked inside without completely removing it.

'Engel Fuchs,' he read to himself. It was a German name. This new Krad must have been an immigrant…and a friend of Hideyoshi Niwa's. He quickly placed the wallet back where it belonged and looked to see what Dark found so interesting.

A group of young girls giggled to themselves, occasionally looking at Dark and blushing. Daisuke sighed. 'Some things never change', he thought to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

"I've come up with a number of theories," Kosuke announced, holding a small stack of papers. He dropped them on a nearby coffee table. "I'll start with the most likely."

Emiko took the paper on top of the stack. "'Parallel universes'?" she read aloud, "Kosuke, we've seen things like this before, it wasn't like that. Besides, this seems like something you'd find on a poorly-made science fiction TV show."

"I know that, but this time, we can't trace this to any Hikari artwork. Those were fake worlds contained within the art. Since there's no art, we have to start looking at something else," Kosuke explained.

"Let's say that's what happened," Dark proposed, "how do we get Daisuke back?"

"Most of my research only turned up technological theories on getting to these alternate realities."

Dark interrupted him, "Krad knows close to nothing about technology. He doesn't need it."

"I guessed as much." Kosuke took one of the papers from his stack of research. "Along the lines of magic, I've got nothing on origins, but I have some…less than satisfactory news."

"Let's hear it," Dark said impatiently.

"The only one who can bring Daisuke back is the one who took him in the first place."

Dark groaned. "So…we need Krad," he said.

Kosuke nodded. Everyone was silent.

Dark interrupted their thoughts, "well, then. We're going to need a warning note."

_______________________________________________

"We need something that won't make Hiwatari suspicious," Dark told Daiki.

The old man nodded as he looked through a pamphlet. "That means something by the Hikari family." He pointed at an item in the pamphlet, "like that."

"The 'Fates'. It's small, that's good…it won't get in the way," Dark stated.

Emiko began writing. "This is the first time our warning wasn't for our target," she said, almost feeling amused.

"Krad won't see this one coming," Dark said with a little smirk.

_________________________________________________

"Commander Hiwatari."

Satoshi turned to see Inspector Saehara behind him holding a slip of paper about the size of an index card. He knew what it was…but the timing was poor. 'Why would Dark pull a heist during a crisis like this?' he asked himself. He took the paper and looked over it. 'The Fates…perhaps it has something to do with Daisuke's condition?' He wondered if Dark was trying to tell him something…but why would he do that? Dark did not want his help.

"It's tonight, Commander. My men are ready."

"Good. Let's begin the preparations." Saehara left. Satoshi crumpled the warning note. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stop Dark this time. Then again, if his target was too important, he wouldn't have warned him. Dark wasn't so self-centered as to put his own pride before Daisuke's safety. Satoshi decided to show, but if he needed to go easy, he would.


	17. Chapter 17

Unlike the castle Dark infiltrated only a few nights ago, the museum that housed his target had a high-tech security system. This particular night, it was programmed to detect even the slightest disturbance. The police were tired of being fooled and they weren't going to risk letting their prey escape.

Satoshi ordered the officer guarding the control room to patrol the area for any signs of entry before producing the key to the room. He slipped inside and quietly shut the door behind him. He suspected Dark would have no trouble evading the security system, but he was determined to foil Krad's plan and help Dark in any way he could. He got to work on the computers, lowering the security level just slightly. He knew Dark must have had a reason for pulling a heist that night. He heard a noise outside and quickly returned the screens to the state they were in before he tampered with them. The officer had returned from his patrol and opened the door to peek inside. When he saw Satoshi, he saluted.

"Commander, there is no sign of Dark," he said. Satoshi nodded and went toward the exit. "Um…what…were you doing, sir?" the officer asked quietly.

"Checking the system," Satoshi lied calmly without turning to face him, "everything is in order."

"Oh, yes, sir. Of course."

Satoshi proceeded down the hall. He quickly looked over the room containing the exhibit specified in the warning note before entering. Dark was nowhere in sight. He checked his watch. In only a few minutes, Dark would be late, ruining his perfect record. Still, Satoshi knew the thief would show, after all, if he didn't, the media would slander his name and Dark's pride would be seriously damaged. The kaitou would never allow that to happen. Satoshi glanced over at the glass case surrounded by security lasers set to trigger every alarm in the building and cause a nasty burn. The 'Fates' was resting peacefully on its stand. He looked back at the doorway. 'Where is he?' Satoshi wondered, 'something is not right.'

Satoshi's worries dissipated when he felt another presence in the room. He spun around. The tiny, expertly crafted pendant was gone. The presence had moved. He looked up. Again, it had shifted and he glanced behind him. Dark's movements were abnormal. The thief usually confronted Satoshi directly, enjoying the challenge. He began to wonder if this presence was actually Dark or if it was something else.

"Dark?" he called as he looked around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of his opponent.

______________________________________________________________

Dark knew exactly where the 'Fates' was located, but it was not his primary concern. He waited outside the small, round window and watched the room, waiting. The time was drawing near and the Commander had yet to arrive. He hoped the boy had not figured out his plan. He was about to enter and search for him when the bespectacled Satoshi finally appeared. Dark watched him look about the room and at his watch.

When he thought the time was right, he gave the signal to Towa, who waited in bird form on the other side of the window. She flew down from her perch on a rafter and Dark released his illusion, allowing Satoshi to see the empty display case. He had stolen the target a half an hour earlier. He hated violating his rule, but he had more important things to worry about. Towa flew about the room chaotically as they had planned; causing Satoshi to become confused and disoriented as he searched for what he must have thought was Dark. The thief used his magic to break the lock on the window and deftly slipped inside, landing silently on the tile floor. He made his way toward 'the Commander'.

Satoshi must have realized the creature flying about could have been a decoy, for he called out Dark's name. By then, Dark was behind him.

_______________________________________________________________

Satoshi felt a new entity. "Behind you," Dark's voice whispered in response. He began to turn, but was interrupted by a sudden thump to the head. He fell to the floor and his glasses cracked on the tile.

_______________________________________________________________

Dark cursed. Of course, he had no intention of paying for Satoshi's ruined spectacles, but he also had no intention of breaking them in the first place. Towa landed next to him. He nudged Satoshi with his foot to make sure he wasn't getting up any time soon. Satisfied, he took the unconscious boy in his arms and looked back at Towa.

"Make sure no one knows what happened here, To-to," he told her. Towa cleaned up any evidence of the attack and caught up with Dark as he discreetly exited the museum. He could not afford to make an appearance on the news that night. After all, he didn't want everyone calling him a kidnapper. He ran through the adjacent cluster of bushes and trees until he was far enough away from any cameras or witnesses then took flight.


	18. Chapter 18

Satoshi opened his eyes to see a room crammed with numerous treasures. He recognized them…they were Dark's targets from the past. 'How ironic,' he thought. The boy felt something metal behind him…and around his wrists. He fingered it to find they were a pair of handcuffs. A dent in the metal told him they were, in fact, his own handcuffs. The double-dose of irony was painfully annoying. Dark knew how to get on people's nerves. He rolled his head, trying to take his attention off what would undoubtedly become a bruise.

He heard the door knob turn and looked up to greet his visitor. "This is a new low for you, Dark," he stated, showing no emotion, "I don't qualify as art".

"I'm not so sure about that, Hiwatari, you're a real piece of work," Dark retorted smugly. Satoshi ignored the thief's snide remark.

"Are you going to tell me why you kidnapped me?"

Dark pretended to think. "Well…listen, Hiwatari, we…I took you because we need Krad," Dark answered. Satoshi's face went grim.

"Dark—"

"Shut it, Hiwatari," Dark interrupted, "we know you don't like it, but it's all we've got right now."

Satoshi closed his eyes and sighed patiently, keeping his temper in check, "listen, Dark. Krad won't tell you anything. Our ignorance only brings him delight."

Dark gave the boy an expression that said 'no, duh'. "I thought about what you said…he wanted me to find Daisuke. Well, I found him. What do you think he would want next?"

"To seek him out. So, you're going to do what he wants? That doesn't sound like a plan to me."

"We know next to nothing about what Krad has planned. As I see it, the only way to get more info is to play his little game…for now." Dark added a little smirk to his explanation, "still, I don't think Krad planned on being captured."

Satoshi allowed a little frustration to seep into his features. "The handcuffs won't hold him anymore than they hold you, Dark. He may not be kaitou, but he doesn't need to slip out of things when he can destroy them."

"I know," Dark looked amused, "I just couldn't help myself."

Satoshi gave the thief a blank stare to tell him he was neither amused nor bothered by his immature sense of humor.

Dark set himself back in business mode. "I have a few…extra measures in place. Krad won't be a problem." Dark hesitated before he continued, "I don't suppose you can force him out."

Satoshi opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the stabbing pain he had become so acquainted with. This time, he offered no resistance to the angel's control.

____________________________________________________________________

"There you are, Daisuke," Emiko greeted her son as he entered. She was smiling, but her displeasure was apparent in her voice. She turned to address Engel and Hideyoshi. "Thanks for going to find him, boys." Daisuke's 'brother' nodded to their mother and gave him a sly 'you're in trouble' look before leaving the room.

Emiko waited until the other two were gone before scolding Daisuke. "I've told you over and over to tell me if you're not going to come straight home from school. You had me worried sick, Daisuke."

"I'm sorry, mom, I've been confused lately," Daisuke explained, knowing she wouldn't understand.

Emiko seemed to calm down a bit, "is it because," she lowered her voice as if she was afraid someone was listening, "because of Dark?"

Daisuke remembered what his brother said when he found him. He knew he was saying it to mock him in front of his friend, but he felt there was some truth in it. "No, mom. I know Dark isn't real. I just had a realistic dream, that's all." Daisuke was only saying it to please her, but his words seemed to take bits of Dark's reality with them when they left his mouth. He was beginning to fall for his own lie. He caught himself and pinched his leg as punishment. 'You can't believe this world,' he told himself, 'you know what's real.' He decided to avoid talking about Dark aloud for fear of losing a piece of his real life with each word. "I won't do it again, I'm sorry," he said, apologizing to his mother as well as himself.

Emiko smiled at him, "I suppose I can let it go this once."

Daisuke smiled back and she hugged him. The boy decided to change the subject, "what's for dinner?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Well, Dark, I'm impressed." Krad rolled his head back to gaze up at Dark. "Still, you were right when you said I didn't plan on being captured. Honestly, I'm surprised you went to such lengths for a human."

"I'm not in the mood for small talk, Krad," Dark stated, "you're at my mercy so I suggest you tell me what I want to know."

"I see…no funny business."

"I'm glad we understand each other. Where did you put Daisuke?"

"Haven't you found him? I didn't lock the door."

"Yeah, I found Daisuke's body, but you know what I mean. Where's the rest of him?"

"If I told you that, it'd be cheating."

Dark folded his arms, "this isn't a game, Krad. We're talking about a kid's life." Krad sat up against the wall behind him, but did not respond. Dark asked the question a third time with a degree of anger leaking into his voice. Again, Krad refused to respond. He sat silently as he watched Dark expectantly. Dark knew reacting angrily would only amuse Krad, so he sighed to keep his temper in check and glanced at the wall to think. Although he couldn't see Krad, he could feel him watching. Finally, he walked a few steps closer.

"I'm going to be honest, Krad," Dark stated, stretching his hand toward Krad, "I'll probably end up enjoying this." Dark's hand began to glow. Krad responded with a little grin.

"You shouldn't use your magic, Dark…not anymore," he suggested.

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"I suppose you wouldn't listen to me if I didn't."

Dark lowered his hand. "I can't promise I will if you do," he muttered.

"Suit yourself," Krad replied, shaking his head once. "You shouldn't use your powers because the more you do, the sooner you will disappear."

Dark was shocked. Of all the things Krad could have said, this was the least expected. "What?"

"Just think, Dark. Neither of us can survive in this human world alone; we were never meant to. Unlike little Daisuke, you don't have a body of your own."

"I don't? So I suppose me standing here before you right now is just my imagination. Is that what you're saying?"

"No, Dark. You have some time. However, unless you find some way to return to the Niwa body, you will cease to exist…dissolve into nothing."

"I knew it," Dark exclaimed, "this was all an elaborate scheme to kill me! Fine, kill me, but I don't see why you can't let Daisuke have his life back."

"Settle down, Dark," Krad murmured calmly, "I don't want to kill you. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have bothered to tell you about your predicament. After all, I tell you what I want you to know and nothing more."

"You don't want me dead, huh? Then why don't you tell me how to get back? Being near him isn't enough."

Krad pretended to consider Dark's request. "Alright. You can't."

"Excuse me?"

"You see, the body is just that. A body. Without Daisuke's spirit, it is just a sack of flesh and bone and your connection has been severed."

"Is that why I couldn't sense his body while it was so near?"

"Very good, Dark. I'm glad I don't have to tell you everything," Krad smiled pleasantly. Dark scowled at him.

"Let's say I believe you," he proposed, "where is Daisuke and how do I get him back? If you truly don't want me dead, you'll tell me."

"No," Krad replied stubbornly. Dark growled at him through clenched teeth.

"Why the hell would you bother to tell me all this if you don't want me to do anything about it?" Dark was incredulous. "If you didn't want me dead, you wouldn't have let this happen! Are you really that stupid or are you just playing with me again!?"

"Dark," Krad began.

Dark interrupted him, "I don't want to hear more of your crap, Krad! I think you were lying throughout this whole conversation. What are you stalling for?"

"Dark," Krad started again, this time with more force.

"What!?"

"There is another solution to your problem."

Dark glared at him, "and why didn't you mention what before?"

"My, Dark, you don't have to be so impatient," Krad replied casually.

"Oh, forgive me, your highness," Dark said, his statement dripping with sarcasm, "forgive me for being slightly upset, I just heard my time is running out. It's no big deal." Krad laughed quietly to himself. Dark leapt forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He yanked him forcefully. "Don't you dare laugh at me, you arrogant bastard!"

"Now, Now," Krad said calmly, "I haven't told you the alternative."

Dark didn't let go, but he nodded slightly, "I'm listening."

"I'll give you a hint. 'Two halves make a whole'."

"What're you getting at?"Dark demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh, no you don't," Dark muttered as he slipped his hand in his pocket, "you can't clam up now." He pulled a blade from his pocket. It looked like it had been sharpened recently. He held it in front of Krad. "I usually use this to foil traps and cut wires, but," he pressed it against Krad's neck, "no one's here to stop me from using it on you."

"Ooh," Krad breathed. He looked more concerned than frightened, but Dark was glad to see it had an effect on him. "That's quite…sinister of you, Dark. I'll admit I never expected you to be so drastic."

"Thinking about telling me what I want to know?"

"Could you be more specific?"

"Don't piss me off, Krad," Dark warned, applying a little pressure and drawing a miniscule bead of blood, "after all these years, I can tell you with surety I won't hesitate to slit your throat right here."

"Oh, I don't doubt your resolve," Krad whispered, "I'm glad to see you take this very seriously."

"Feel like talking yet?"

"I must ask you to think this through. You're so convinced only I can give you this information, yet you're going to kill me?"

"Actually, Krad, I believe what you said…that I'll 'find out soon enough'…I'll find out one way or another, but I'd prefer it if you told me…it's faster that way."

The two froze when they heard footsteps on the stairs leading down the basement they now occupied. The door opened a crack and Kosuke peeked in on them. His eyes went wide and he opened the door all the way to enter.

"Dark, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand, Kosuke," Dark stated without looking at him, "this is between me and Krad." It was apparent he had little respect for Daisuke's father.

"Dark, please," Kosuke said quickly, "I want Daisuke back just as much as you do, but I can't let you kill that boy."

"Why not?" Dark snapped.

"Because you'd be killing that Hiwatari boy as well. I know this one is your enemy and he may deserve to die, but the other does not."

"Great," Dark sighed. He lowered the knife and stowed it back in his pocket. "Now I know where Daisuke gets it."


	20. Chapter 20

Satoshi woke up again in the same room he had before. There were no windows but he could tell time had passed. He realized he must have passed out shortly after regaining control. From what he could tell, Krad seemed to lose whatever care he had for his host's health since this whole predicament started. Satoshi knew Krad's activities were taking their toll on him.

'Don't worry, Satoshi,' Krad assured him, 'it will all be over in a matter of time.'

'Must you always interrupt my thoughts?' Satoshi demanded, feeling slightly frustrated.

'I'm simply comforting you, dear boy.'

'You're not very comforting, Krad.'

Krad laughed quietly, 'suit yourself.'

Satoshi moved his head to test the small cut on his neck. He could feel it had stopped bleeding and whatever did escape his veins had dried. 'Look what you've got us into,' he remarked bitterly. Krad did not say anything in response, but his aura said 'I seem to recall you didn't want me talking to you.' Satoshi ignored it and propped his shoulder against the wall to help himself get up on his knees. He inched his way to the basement door and listened. The house beyond the door was incredibly quiet. Satoshi guessed it was either the middle of the day and everyone was away working or it was late at night and everyone was asleep. He knew he would not have trouble removing the handcuffs; first, they were his own, and second, he had knowledge of picking locks in order to counter Dark's skills. He looked about, trying to assess where Dark's 'extra measures' were, knowing they would be more of a problem.

'Trying to escape?' Krad whispered in Satoshi's head.

'Do you really have to ask?' the boy replied.

'Now, now. You know you're going to need my help.'

'Is that what you think?'

'You know Dark's surest way of keeping me in place would be through magic. You cannot use magic to destroy his…I can.'

'How do I know that once I give you control and we escape, you'll give it back?'

'What if I gave you my word? I have yet to lie to you…'

Satoshi hesitated and stared at the ground as he considered Krad's offer. Although the angel enjoyed tormenting him, he had never lied about anything. In fact, everything he ever said was true…to a sufficient extent. 'How do you even know you can break his magic? Dark would not have put it in place if he thought you could escape anyway.'

'Were you conscious when I had that wonderful conversation with Dark? I told him he would only hasten his doom to use magic. His body knows that and would not lend him all the strength he would need to hold me. He doesn't know it, but his measures will be easily broken.'

'How can you be so certain?'

'Do not forget, Satoshi, that I started this game. I know its rules and how it is supposed to end.'

Satoshi finally felt like they were getting somewhere, 'you have a conclusion in mind…'

'Of course I do. I'm not making this up as I go.'

'What could you possibly hope to accomplish?'

'The longer we stay here discussing, the more time Dark has to return,' Krad replied, changing the subject, 'We need to escape while he's not around. I'm sure you understand.'

'I do,' Satoshi replied. He looked about hoping to find a tool for the handcuffs. Luckily, one of the Niwas had been careless enough to drop a paperclip at some point in time. For once, he wished he had Dark's gifts as he slowly made progress on the cuffs. He finally felt the click and pulled them off. He rubbed his sore wrists and sighed. He knew it was Krad's turn, but allowed himself more time to think before asking for his help. If he left, it would certainly deprive Dark of information he could use to save Daisuke. Still, Krad would not tell him anything he did not want to. Satoshi decided the best way he could help Dark's efforts would be to conduct investigations of his own using whatever Krad might leak to him. He got off his knees and stood. 'Get us out of here,' Satoshi said at last.


	21. Chapter 21

"Damnit," Dark cursed as he picked up a paperclip, which had been bent way out of shape, "I knew I should've looked around the room more."

"I'm pretty sure we both knew he would escape eventually," Kosuke pointed out, "besides, he made it clear he wouldn't say anything else".

"I would've gotten more out of him," Dark replied stubbornly.

"It's alright, Dark, there are other ways," Emiko chimed in optimistically.

Dark sighed. "I know that," he said, "but now we don't have any leads". They were silent as they tried to think of something to do next. "That hint Krad gave me," Dark began, "if Daisuke and I are the halves, it was completely pointless. I mean, he already told me I can only save myself by getting Daisuke back. He said his hint was part of a different way."

"I think I missed the question," Emiko whispered.

"It's just…what are the two halves?"

Emiko and Kosuke considered the question. Finally, Emiko answered hesitantly, "what if…Krad meant you and himself?"

"No way," Dark replied, "he knows there's no way I'd let that happen." The moment he finished his sentence, Dark realized what was really going on. "That's why he did this," he stated, "he's made it so I have two choices to save myself. The one he wants is obviously the easier of the two. But it doesn't make sense. Why would he want us to become one again?" He shook his head, "I thought he wanted to kill me…or get a body of his own. Why would he trade being chained to one entity for another? I mean, unlike Hiwatari, I can fight back. What he's got now is so much better than what he's trying to get."

"He must be confident he can best you," Daiki, who had just entered the room, stated.

"Where'd you come from?" Dark asked, slightly annoyed by the old man's suggestion. He was absolutely positive there was no way Krad's willpower could beat his own. The fact Daiki even considered the possibility was a small attack on his ego.

Daiki had a feeling he knew what Dark was thinking. "Don't take it personally, Dark," he said, "I was only saying that might be what he's thinking."

Dark silently conceded that the old man had a point. Krad, like himself, wasn't exactly lacking in self-confidence. "Looks like I'll have to make him think twice about that," he said in a tone that screamed 'piece of cake'.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hello?" Emiko asked calmly, hiding her anxiety as she answered the phone.

"Hello, Mrs Niwa," a boy's voice replied from the other end, "put Dark on, please."

"Dark? Is that a person?" she pretended to think, "oh, isn't that the art thief?"

"It is about your son's condition."

"Who is this!?" Emiko demanded angrily, "I'm not in the mood for pranks."

"Put Dark on," the voice insisted with more force. Emiko lowered the phone with a perplexed expression.

"What is it?" Kosuke asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"They're asking for Dark," Emiko responded, "but no one is supposed to know Dark is here."

"Except the Hikari boy," Kosuke whispered, "but why would he call us right after breaking out of the basement?"

"Maybe he wants to gloat," Dark grumbled, his pride still damaged after being given a dose of his own medicine. "Let me deal with him," he stated as he took the phone. "Commander?"

"Hello, Dark," Satoshi's voice replied in his usual emotionless tone, "how is Daisuke?"

"You've got some nerve asking about him," Dark growled, "maybe you weren't smart enough to figure it out, but when you left, you took Krad with you. Damnit, I was making progress." He sighed, "no, of course you knew what you were doing. Look, it's not working anymore. You keep pretending to care about Daisuke and it's heartless of you."

"Please, Dark," Satoshi replied, his voice showing no change in emotion, "allow me to explain. I realize you thought you could force Krad to tell you what you needed to know…but it does not work that way. I want to help you save Daisuke. That's why I had to escape. I have been trying to talk Krad into accidentally revealing information and I did find some things out."

"So, you got Krad to spill the beans?"

"I have information, but I don't think he told me anything he did not want me to report to you."

"Oh really? Why didn't he tell me this stuff yesterday?"

"Krad, like you, prefers to be in control of his circumstances, Dark. I doubt he would have revealed any more than he did if he remained in captivity."

"You're comparing me to that bastard?" Dark asked incredulously, "you're not as smart as I thought."

"Go ahead and complain, Dark," Satoshi replied impatiently, "but it does not change the fact that you two have things in common…and it does not help Daisuke."

"We'll talk about this later," Dark stated, "just tell me what you found out and I might consider it."

"Daisuke's consciousness has been transferred to a world Krad has imagined for him."

"We thought that's what happened. If you're just going to tell me everything we already know, this is a waste of time."

"I'm not finished." Dark stopped and waited for Satoshi to continue, "still, Krad does not have to ability to create new things…not like my ancestors could."

"But you just said he made one for Daisuke."

"He did not create anything new. Neither you nor Krad could possibly create on that scale. He simply took something that already existed and changed it. In this case, he took an alternate reality based on an item that exists in this world and fashioned it in a way that would suit his needs. Although he could not create new beings or locations, he could rearrange them or remove them entirely. I do not know what he has done to the reality Daisuke is stuck in, but if he removed you from it, then you cannot possibly save him."

"So you're saying he's as good as dead?"

"Quite the contrary, Dark. Krad would have no reason to leak this information unless it would spur progress in this game of his. I do not think he deleted you from his world. I think he wants you to find a way into his world and locate Daisuke there."

"Why would he want that?"

"That, I cannot tell you. However, I have one more piece of information. This item I referred to that the world is based on…it must be something both Krad and Daisuke came in contact with recently."

"Really? That shouldn't be too hard to find…Krad doesn't exactly get out very often."

"I'm afraid it is not that simple. If I come in contact with something, so does Krad. If Daisuke comes in contact with something, so do you."

"You mean I have to search every item both you and Daisuke have touched recently?"

"Luckily, no. The item would have to be something that already contains power. Something magical."

"Which leaves…"

"Your area of expertise…Hikari artwork. There are other possibilities as well…items containing remnants of the souls of the dead…or even items that originated from Krad or yourself. Recently dropped feathers, for example, still contain shadows of your inherent magical power."

"I suppose that narrows the list down a bit…"

"Yes, it does. I suggest you focus on artwork you have recently…borrowed…I will investigate elsewhere."

"You?"

"Of course. I've already explained that I do not want Daisuke to fall victim to Krad's…game. I'm going to help you get him back. Just remember this: once Daisuke is safe, you and I are enemies again."

"That's a given, Commander." Dark hung up and allowed a half-smile to display itself on his lips. Despite his concern for Daisuke health, the darker parts of his being were almost amused by the new excitement.


	23. Chapter 23

"What are we supposed to do now, Commander?" Dark asked in slightly mocking tone, "surely you thought of something before you called me here." He and Satoshi stood on a raised platform designed for display purposes in the middle of a large room. In front of them, the Angelbow sat on its custom rack upon a pedestal. After Dark's failed attempt at stealing said bow, it was moved to the museum where everything was more easily monitored.

"Despite what you may think, Dark," Satoshi replied, "I am not a bottomless well of knowledge."

"Despite what I may--! Don't flatter yourself." Dark folded his arms and straightened his posture to show just how impressive he was compared to the smaller, human boy. Satoshi ignored the adjustment, which may have been an automatic reaction to his snide comeback. The angel continued, "So what made you think this is what we were looking for?"

"Its legend," Satoshi answered, pulling a small notebook from his pocket, "according to some rumors, it was created by a skilled craftsman as a gift for his lover. He was bringing the gift to her when he was killed in a terrible accident. When the people from his village came to collect and bury the body, it was gone. No blood, no hair, not even scraps of clothing."

"What if he didn't actually die?"

"There lies the problem. The accident was witnessed by the creator's good friend who happened to be holding the bow at the time," Satoshi turned a page, "after said friend reported the accident and showed the villagers where it happened, he went home. No one heard from him for weeks. People got suspicious, so they entered his house to find him. They found him, but he was not the same. He was alive and breathing, but he was in a coma-like state. He never recovered and died of starvation…the medical technology at the time was insufficient to keep him alive."

"The only link this story has to Daisuke is the 'coma' thing and there are so many things that could have caused that…I think you're reaching a bit far here."

'I thought you would say that. When they found the friend, he was gripping the Angelbow as if his life depended on it. They had to work very hard to pry his fingers from it." He flipped another page. Despite his action, Dark was sure Satoshi had the information memorized. "Also, the poor man's lover was a Hikari…one of my ancestors. Although she did not create this particular bow, this," he touched a white ribbon wrapped around the length of the bow, "belonged to her. The creator placed it here shortly before he died and disappeared."

"Fascinating," Dark muttered with little enthusiasm.

"I handled this piece shortly before your attempted robbery—"

"Hey, that heist was interrupted. I would have gotten it if Krad didn't try to kill me."

"—Shortly before your attempted robbery, which means Krad did, in fact, come in contact with it. The night you tried to steal it, you completed the requirements Krad needed by bringing Daisuke in contact with it."

"And now you make it seem like this is my fault. You should have paid more attention to Krad."

"I'm not blaming anyone, just laying down the facts."

"So, how do we know this is really it? Shouldn't something happen?"

Satoshi glanced up at Dark in a way that said 'I told you, I don't know'.

"Fan-tastic," Dark spat impatiently.

"We should—" Satoshi's sentence was interrupted when an intense pain seized his chest. Dark backed away instinctively. Satoshi glanced up at him with golden eyes.

"Going to face me, Krad?" Dark whispered just loud enough for them both to hear.

Satoshi's lips twisted into a smirk as he reached out and touched the Angelbow with a glowing hand. Before Dark could react to the stream of pure white magic flying toward him, it engulfed him and he was forced to close his eyes to block out the blinding light.


	24. Chapter 24

Dark opened his eyes, but saw nothing. After a momentary panic attack, he realized what he was staring at was a blank ceiling. He looked about the room and sighed. 'Good…no one saw that.' The room around him was much smaller than the one he occupied before. Its walls were decorated by various snapshots and a few posters. He sat up and a sheet slipped off his chest. 'I'm in a bed?' The thief threw the sheet off the rest of his body and placed his feet on the floor. After further examination, he realized he had never seen this room before, but the way it was furnished looked familiar.

Dark stood up and tried to take a step forward, but he felt strangely off balance and leaned back against the bed behind him to keep from falling. A knock at the door interrupted the silence in the room.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"It's me," the person on the other side of the door replied, "mom said if you're late to school again, you'll be grounded for a month."

'Wait, I know that voice.' Dark pushed himself back to his feet, "Daisuke?"

"Of course it's me!" Daisuke exclaimed as he threw the door open. His face showed a degree of frustration and anger. "If you don't get down there soon, mom will think I didn't come up here to get you like she told me to."

Daisuke's tone disturbed Dark's temper, "Daisuke, you little twerp! Do you know how long we've been looking for you?"

"Twerp, huh? Wow, I've never heard that one before," Daisuke replied sarcastically, "seriously, though. Mom's getting fed up with all the phone calls."

Dark stopped himself from saying something disdainful and decided he should think before starting an all out argument. 'Daisuke is here,' he thought, 'and now I'm here…I woke up in a bed I've never seen before…and Daisuke is bugging me about school….of course! I must've gotten into Krad's alternate world.' He changed his expression and played along, "oh, yeah, school."

Daisuke gave him a 'duh' look and Dark stopped himself from expressing his indignation.

'He must remember something,' Dark thought to himself as he considered changing the subject. "You know," he began, "I had the weirdest dream."

Daisuke was heading out the door, but stopped to stare back at him. "A dream?"

"What, I'm not allowed to have dreams?"

"No, that's…you're just…acting different. Are you sick?"

"I've never felt better, Daisuke," Dark assured him before trying his approach, "I dreamed I was an art thief."

Daisuke's expression changed…revealing more anger, "that's not funny, Hideyoshi! Why do you have to be such a jerk!?"

Dark clenched his teeth, 'I didn't expect that kind of reaction.' He needed some answers, "Hideyoshi?"

"Just wait 'til I tell mom you've been making fun of me again!"

"Woah, Daisuke, chill."

"I'm not gonna 'chill'! I'm sick and tired of you teasing me about it. I didn't want to imagine all that. It was the accident! I don't deserve all this."

"You're absolutely right," Dark agreed cluelessly, "in fact, I…um…I want to understand…all that."

"What?"

"You heard me," Dark replied with more enthusiasm, "I'm tired of picking on you…I heard some of…all that, but I don't know enough."

"That's so funny, I forgot to laugh."

'Ok, this isn't working.' "Daisuke, it's me." Daisuke stared at him expectantly. "It's me, Dark! You're stuck in some sort of dream world and I came here to pull you out." Daisuke ran out the door and slammed it behind him. Dark leapt after him, nearly kicking the door down, but deciding otherwise at the last minute. "Daisuke!"

"Leave me alone!" Dark's longer legs enabled him to catch Daisuke quickly. He grabbed the fleeing boy and pulled him away from the stairs.

"Mom," Daisuke shrieked as he struggled against the older boy.

"Hideyoshi, leave your brother alone!" Emiko's voice called from below. Dark slapped his hand over Daisuke's mouth.

"Brother?" he murmured to himself. Daisuke kicked his shin hard with his uniform shoe and Dark bit his lip to keep from shouting. He pushed Daisuke against a wall and held him firmly while he recovered from the sharp pain in his lower leg. "Damn, Daisuke," he muttered after regaining his composure, "you're one hell of a spaz." He dragged him back to the room and locked the door behind them before releasing Daisuke.

"You are going to get in so much trouble for this!" Daisuke swung a fist at Dark, who dodged effortlessly.

"Settle down, Daisuke! I just want to talk to you." Daisuke backed up, but kept his fists ready for a fight. Dark searched his memories with Daisuke to find some sort of proof. "Do you…do you remember the night Krad stabbed us in the shoulder? We still have the scar."

"You overheard me talking to mom about that, didn't you? Well, I don't have a scar on my shoulder. It was my imagination."

'Damn…Krad thought this through,' Dark considered more memories, 'of course…he couldn't have changed things that hadn't happened yet.' He folded his arms as he tried something very recent, "how about the night we went to steal the Angelbow?"

"The…I didn't tell…anyone. How did you know…?"

"I was there, Daisuke. It's ME."

"But…that's not possible…how did you get here, Dark?"

"That's not important. We have to get back to the real world."

"How are we going to do that?"

Dark paused to think, "we'll…figure that out."

"What!?" Daisuke screamed, "you didn't think about that before you came here!?"

"I would've if I didn't get sucked in here against my will!"

They stopped arguing when they heard banging on the door. "Unlock this door!"

Dark complied and Emiko entered the room. "Hi, mom," Daisuke greeted her with a smile.

"You two were supposed to leave ten minutes ago!"

Daisuke grabbed Dark's sleeve. "We were just about to leave," he explained as he pulled him out the door, "bye, mom!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Daisuke, stop!"

Daisuke stopped a few feet from the front door, "what? We need to find a way home." He looked back and noticed Dark's bare chest and loose, baggy pants. "Why aren't you dressed?" he asked.

"You had me running about the house, you idiot," Dark replied angrily.

"It…shouldn't matter, right? I mean…this world is fake…we're not going to be here very long, right?"

Dark shook his head, "Is there a problem?"

"No! No," Daisuke answered, "just…hurry up, ok? I'm sick of this place."

"Whatever." Daisuke watched Dark walk off in his usual, arrogant fashion.

"I just hope Engel isn't coming today," he whispered to himself as he glanced out the window nervously.

"Oh my god!"

"A-are you ok…Dark?" Daisuke tip toed over to the bathroom. Dark was staring at the mirror in horror.

"It's so flat."

"Flat?"

"My hair looks like shit! I've never seen…"

"Dark, you're acting like a girl!" Daisuke scolded incredulously.

"Easy for you to say, Daisuke. Your hair always sucks." Daisuke opened his mouth to protest, but Dark continued, "Besides, I have a reputation."

The younger boy gawked in disbelief, "are…you…serious?"

"Of course I'm not serious. Still, there's no harm in having great hair." Daisuke groaned impatiently and Dark glared back at him.

"I'm waiting by the door."

"Are we actually going to school? It's not like your grades here matter," Dark muttered as he lazily walked beside Daisuke. He was dressed in a school uniform, but still managed to look like a male model by putting his own spin on it. He had left his black, button-up shirt untucked and the top four buttons open. The buttons on his cuffs were also undone and his red tie hung loosely about his neck. The uniform's white jacket matched the slacks and he wore it with the collar up.

"You know," Daisuke replied, "I preferred walking to school when you were in my head and no one could see you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, Hideyoshi" a young girl screamed as she ran over to them, "you hair looks so amazing! It's so different!" Dark grinned attractively at her and Daisuke could have sworn she would faint on him.

"We're late for school," Daisuke moaned. The girl ignored him and giggled.

"Are you going to do your hair like that on Saturday? We'd be such an amazing couple on our date!"

"Date, huh?"

"Please say you'll do your hair that way!"

"Of course."

"Oh! All my friends will be so jealous!" With that, the girl skipped off giddily.

"I don't suppose we could—"

"C'mon, Dark! You came here to bring me home, not date girls! Besides, you don't even know her."

"Since when was that a requirement?"

"Dark--!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, Hideyoshi!" another voice called.

'Oh no.' Daisuke spun about to face Engel and made frantic shooing motions with his hands while Dark began to turn. To Daisuke's dismay, Engel did not catch his meaning fast enough.

Dark grabbed Engel's shirt when he noticed his Krad-like features. "Well, Krad, you saved me the trouble of searching for you," he growled. Engel's smile turned into an expression of pure terror as his best friend pinned him to a nearby wall. Daisuke was surprised he could feel pity toward someone who looked so much like his enemy.

"Dark, wait!" he cried.

"Wh-what's going on?" Engel asked timidly. He pulled at Dark's hand in an unsure attempt to release himself. Dark made a fist and prepared to strike.

Daisuke practically pounced on Dark's arm to stop him, "Dark, let him go!"

"What!?" Dark replied incredulously, "he started all this! He must know how to get us out."

"He's no more Krad than you are Hideyoshi," Daisuke whispered, hoping Engel would not hear, "his name is Engel. He's from Germany and he's Hideyoshi's close friend."

"How close?"

"They sneak cigarettes together behind their school and get each other dates."

Dark glanced over Engel before releasing him. The other boy ignored the ruffled state of his uniform and stared at Dark, expecting another attack. Instead, Dark smiled, "gotcha." He laughed at Engel's expense, "you should've seen the look on your face."

Engel straightened his coat indignantly and scoffed, "I'll get my revenge for that."

"You can try." Dark laughed once again. Daisuke was astonished at how easy it was for him to pose as Hideyoshi. Dark's laughter died down and the embarrassed look on Engel's face faded away, signaling the end of that particular conversation.

"Anyway," Engel began, "you wanted me to remind you about the movie later tonight. You remember those pretty chicks we ran into a few days ago? I got them to come with us."

"Another date?" Daisuke accidentally asked aloud.

Engel ignored him, "you still in?"

"You think I'd let you have all the fun? Of course I'm in," Dark replied enthusiastically.

Engel grinned and started walking, "school time. Let's get this over with so we can get on with our lives, eh?"

Dark waited for his German friend to get a few feet ahead before leaning over to whisper to Daisuke, "I think I like this 'Krad'."


	26. Chapter 26

Dark jogged ahead of Daisuke to catch up with Engel. Daisuke stayed a few feet behind and watched as Dark conversed casually with his new friend. 'What is he up to?' he wondered as he tried guess what they were saying. After a few minutes of being excluded, he moved up to them.

"We can meet there during lunch," Engel was saying.

"Just make sure no one follows you," Dark replied.

"This isn't the first time I've done this," Engel bragged, "I've got it under control."

Daisuke did not know how to break in without getting a negative reaction from Engel. "So…uh…what's up?" he asked nervously. He immediately regretted the question, which was not the most strategic thing to say. Engel gave him a glare of disapproval for being so nosy. "Um…sorry."

Dark put his hand over Daisuke's face and pushed him away rudely, "don't mind him; he knows what I'll do if he tells." Engel chuckled mischievously in a way that brought Krad to mind. Dark and Daisuke exchanged nervous glances.

"Why are you socializing with him like that?" Daisuke whispered.

"I'm gathering information, ok? I'm not going to just come out and interrogate him…this has to be done smoothly," Dark answered with one of his suave grins.

"Very good," Engel said aloud for both of them to hear.

Dark and Daisuke turned their attention to him. "Eh?" Dark replied awkwardly.

"It's a good tactic," Engel stated. He turned to face them before continuing, "but he wouldn't have known anything about your predicament." He had a different look in his eyes.

"I think I missed something," Dark admitted.

"I suggest you start thinking more 'out-of-the-box'. Otherwise, you'll never make it in my world, Dark."

"You said he wasn't Krad," Dark whispered angrily to Daisuke.

"Well, Hideyoshi's not you and yet, here you are! I don't know all the rules," Daisuke whimpered pathetically.

"I'm glad you found him so quickly. I wasn't looking forward to waiting," Engel/Krad said, "now, why don't we get to the point?"

"Sounds like a plan," Dark agreed, "Why don't you let us out so you and I can have a real fight?"

"I'd be glad to let you out, Dark," Krad replied with an endearing smile, "of course, you'd have to cooperate."

"Cooperate," Dark repeated, "I've been playing by your rules this whole time."

"And I thank you for it," Krad responded pleasantly, "I would have been quite upset if your own foolishness resulted in your death."

"Death!?" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Yes, death," Krad explained, "luckily for you, Dark, you've stopped the countdown on your life by coming here. Congratulations." The evil angel paused for effect before pointing at them, "But the game isn't over yet." Daisuke gasped in a girlish way while Dark folded his arms defiantly. Krad seemed to delight in their characteristic reactions. "I suppose you could call this the climax. Up until now, everything has been working out for you…now, it could go either way…depending on your decision."

"That doesn't sound good," Daisuke murmured.

"We'll see about that. I think you're making a terrible mistake by underestimating me," Dark warned.

"Sounds like a challenge. Here is your choice: you and I become one or you and Daisuke never leave this place."

"You're losing your touch, Krad," Dark declared, laughing, "I saw that one coming a week ago."

"As long as I get what I want," Krad replied, "I could care less about my predictability."

"You probably saw this one coming," Dark began, "but my answer is no."

"Very well. You should get comfortable," Krad suggested, "that is…if you can be comfortable while running for your lives."

"What!?" Daisuke exclaimed.

Krad stood up straight, taking on a domineering appearance. "I am going to turn every element of this world against you. Your lives here will be Hell. If you die here, you die in the real world," he explained, making no effort to hide the pleasure he took in it. After his statement settled in, his stance softened and he shrugged innocently. "But I'm not completely heartless," he said, "when you tire of facing death at every turn, you can take back your answer and choose the safer alternative. Of course, you've never been one to do things the easy way, have you Dark?"

Dark instinctively threw out his hand, expecting Krad to be cut down by his magic. When nothing happened, he remembered who's body he inhabited. Although Hideyoshi Niwa shared every one of his physical traits except his wings, the boy was still only human in this world. Krad laughed at his attempt, grating against Dark's fragile temper. Before he could retaliate, Engel's eyes went blank and his body seemed to go limp. Seconds later, he blinked and stared at Dark.

"Why are you glaring at me?" he asked without a hint of Krad's spiteful manner.

Dark convinced himself Krad was done talking and he now faced an innocent human. "No reason…aren't we late for school?"

"Oh! I—"Engel's speech stopped abruptly. He blinked twice and looked at Dark in a new way. "You're…oh my god! You're him!"

"What?"

"You killed them…you killed all of them! Now…you're here to kill me! I can see it in your eyes!"

"I didn't kill anyone!"

Engel's eyes widened more and he pointed accusingly at Daisuke, "i-it's the knife!"

Daisuke looked down to see a long, bloody knife in his hand. "AH!" he screamed before dropping the knife.

"What the hell…"

Engel pointed at them both with a trembling finger, "you're not getting me too!" He took off running. The people around them slowly began to realize what was going on and some pulled out their phones while others screamed at them.

Dark grabbed the shoulder of Daisuke's sleeve, "we're leaving!"


	27. Chapter 27

Dark and Daisuke managed to elude the crazed mob of citizens performing their civic duties as well as the police they brought upon them. Daisuke found himself mentally thanking his mother for training him rather than letting him rely on Dark's gifts alone. Still, after minutes of constant running, jumping, and dodging, fatigue was beginning to settle in. He was convinced if Dark had not been dragging him along, he would have been left behind long ago.

"Dark," the poor boy called weakly, "we…lost them." He felt his legs refuse to continue. "I need…to rest," he panted. Dark stopped running and looked around warily. Satisfied by their solitude, he pulled Daisuke under a nearby bridge and sat down while his counterpart caught his breath.

"Honestly," he began, "the way Krad played it up, I was expecting it to be worse than this." Daisuke gave him a glare of disbelief. "Seriously! He made it sound like demons would be emerging from the ground to devour us. I can handle a little police. It's not like they fire on sight."

As if it were planned, a shot rang out and a chip flew from the side of the stone bridge as a bullet struck it. Dark cursed and ducked down below the bridge next to Daisuke.

They heard a man call out to them, "Show yourself and face justice, you murderous bastard!"

"Oh, the irony," Dark whispered, "looks like we'll have to make a run for it."

"I can't," Daisuke complained breathlessly.

Dark listened to the police call him twice more as he considered their options, "ok, you stay here and I'll lead them away; they haven't seen you yet. I'll come back once I've lost them." Without another word, the thief left the safety of their hiding place.

Daisuke smiled, 'he's not as bad as he pretends to be'.

Dark leapt up to the bridge where he met two police officers, both armed with handguns, and their patrol car. He ignored their commands to halt and sprung past them onto their vehicle where he hopped down to the pavement. He sprinted down the road, making wide strides to create a semi-zigzag pattern in his movement and avoid the bullets flying past him. When the gunshots ceased, he took a quick glance backward to see the officers climb into their car.

'Shit. I need to make myself scarce fast.' He did not like the idea of running back into the thicker part of town, but he needed the abundance of alleyways to utterly confuse his pursuers. He approached the clusters of buildings from the front so any onlookers would see him now rather than later when he thought he was safe. He leapt around a stunned bystander and made a sharp turn down a thin pathway between two large buildings. He heard the car behind him screech to halt and a series of shots as the police tried to neutralize him before he could turn another corner. He approached the corner, skidding slightly, and dashed down the new alleyway before him. He could hear footsteps behind him as they chased him into the darkness. In front of him, dumpsters and trash cans were clustered in a dead end. Dark leapt atop one of the cans, then to the dumpsters where he could jump to reach the roof of a short building. He heard gunshots again as he worked to pull himself over the top. He worked quickly, knowing every second he was in the vulnerable position, the officers were getting closer, increasing their chances of hitting him.

A wave of relief rushed over him as he pulled his second leg up. The welcome emotion quickly left when he felt a bullet rip through his thigh. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from letting out a full-scale scream, which resulted in a high-pitched growling noise. He ignored his leg's protest as he crawled across the roof. When he reached its center, he forced himself to stand and limped toward the opposite edge. He examined the alley below before climbing over the edge and slowly lowering himself down. He dropped to the ground, which was impossible to do gently and pushed himself under a pile of old boxes. There, he waited for the way to clear.


	28. Chapter 28

After the commotion died down, Dark emerged from his hiding place and continued down the alley. He carefully peeked out from between the buildings to see the sun setting. He removed his white jacket knowing he would be harder to spot in the failing light. When he came out, he was behind most of the buildings and no one was out and about near him. He made his way back to the dried out river where he would find the bridge and Daisuke.

The ground ahead continued ahead for meters before it sloped downward into what used to be a shallow river. Dark scanned the area for threats and found a single couple walking slowly across the bridge as they talked. The thief limped as fast as he could to the slope's edge where he ducked and watched the couple for changes in behavior. The two continued their slow walk, oblivious to the accused murderer's close proximity. Dark held his hand over his mouth as he leaned forward and rolled down the slope, aggravating his wound. He waited for the new pain to subside before releasing his mouth and using his arms to pull himself to the opening under the bridge while staying low.

"Dark?" Daisuke asked when he heard rustling outside. Dark hushed him quietly. Daisuke lowered his voice before continuing, "did you lose them?" Dark nodded when he was within Daisuke's line of sight. When the younger boy noticed the difficulty he was having, he grabbed Dark's hand and pulled him under, "are you alright?"

Dark ignored him and made himself comfortable before grabbing Daisuke's backpack. "Tell me you have a handkerchief or something in here."

"What? Well, I…have a necktie."

"Good enough." He pulled the cloth out and began tying it around his thigh.

Daisuke started to protest, but stopped when he finally noticed the problem, "Dark! Why are you bleeding!?"

"Well, Daisuke," Dark replied after hushing him, "two trained men with guns and a car against me without magic or wings…do the math." He sighed angrily, "being human sucks."

"Maybe if we went home—"

"We can't, Daisuke. Don't you remember how that kid Engel went from 'hey, buddy, how's it going' to 'oh my god, the serial killer'? Krad controls the people in this world. He said he'd turn everything against us…my guess is they'd have a trap for us back home."

"Since when were you afraid of traps?"

"I'm not afraid! Just think reasonably…I'm injured and you're exhausted. It'd be completely idiotic to take a chance with your 'family'."

Dark and Daisuke sat in silence as they raced each other in the search for a new option. "I've been thinking," Daisuke began, breaking the silence, "Krad knows where we are, right? Then why didn't he send someone after me while you were gone?"

Dark thought about it then his face brightened, "maybe he doesn't."

"Doesn't what?"

"Doesn't know where we are. Don't you remember? He was talking about having to wait if we didn't find Engel. What if he can't see us…unless Engel can? Those police probably just got lucky when they spotted me. If Krad knew where we were and he was controlling them, there's no way I would've been able to escape with my injured leg."

"I guess that makes sense…but what does that mean for us?"

"It means Engel is Krad's link to this world…if we were to sever that link…"

Daisuke leapt to his feet, "you can't be serious!"

Dark grabbed the boy's shirt and yanked him back down, "shh!"

"I'm sorry," Daisuke apologized, "but you can't be serious. You're making it sound like…we're going to kill him." Daisuke waited for Dark to deny it…but he said nothing. "You…were serious."

"It's not like Engel's a real person," Dark stated in his defense.

"But…this world is so real! Just look at the blood on your leg. Can you really kill someone like that?"

"I can't," Dark admitted, "with this leg, if he were to fight back—"

"Dark!"

"Why do you have to be so naïve!? Think, Daisuke, THINK. Do you have a better idea?"

Daisuke began to speak, but stopped himself when he realized Dark's theory was the only one they had. "You just said you can't kill him…"

"That's right. I can't…but you can."

"No! You're asking too much!"

"Not so loud. Now, listen. It won't be too hard. I can distract him while you come up behind him and—"

"Don't ask me to do that, Dark! I can't."

Dark ignored his pleading, "we'll find a knife or, if we're lucky, a gun."

"No!"

Dark slapped Daisuke upside the head, "grow a pair, already! You can't go about life thinking everything will work out just fine as long as you're nice to everybody!"

"Easy for you to say," Daisuke mumbled, "you don't have to face the people you hurt every day."

"You will never see Engel after this. Once he's dead, this world will either fall apart and free us…or kill us in the process."

"But every time I see Krad, I'll—KILL US!?"

"Damnit, Daisuke! Do you want to alert every cop in the city?"

Daisuke lowered his voice again, "no, no! But…if we're just gonna die…!"

"There's a chance we won't."

"A chance!? What kind of chance?"

"I'd say 50-50."

"50-50!?"

"At LEAST."

"You're crazy!"

"And you're a spineless wimp!"

"I'm sick of you! You're so mean!"

"I could've—no, should've let you die!"

"I wish the police caught you!"

"I'm not listening to this shit!"

"And I'm not listening to you!" Daisuke kicked at Dark, who caught his foot. The younger boy tried to shake the thief off and accidentally hit his leg.

"GAH!" Dark shouted, grabbing his wound.

Daisuke gasped and moved back, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, shut-up."

Daisuke watched and waited as Dark nursed his thigh. "Wow," he said at last, "I guess it's a good thing we don't see each other in the real world."

Dark stared at him momentarily before adding to his statement, "we'd probably kill each other." He chuckled quietly. Daisuke giggled back. Dark sighed and went back to business, "We can come up with a plan in the morning. Maybe we can think of something else."

"Yeah," Daisuke agreed. He looked around and listened, "I'm surprised no one heard us."

Dark shrugged, "if they did, it would have been your turn to get shot." He leaned against the tunnel wall and closed his eyes. Daisuke listened a few moments longer before following Dark's example.


	29. Chapter 29

Daisuke awakened with a jolt. He quickly got off the ground, which was covered in frigid water. His coat was soaked and he wondered how he had stayed asleep that long. It was still raining and the bridge sheltered him, but could not prevent a stream of water from making its way down the wash.

"We're going to need a plan." Daisuke jumped then turned about to find Dark sitting on a large rock behind him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he demanded after observing the thief's perfectly dry clothing.

"I didn't notice you were still asleep," Dark lied. Daisuke glared at him, shivering. He continued anyway, "now, be a man and stop worrying about your muddy clothes."

Daisuke sighed and removed his coat then leaned against the wall, refusing to sit in the puddle. "What kind of plan?"

"Don't tell me you forgot overnight," Dark muttered. He lowered his voice before continuing, "we've got a murder to plan." Daisuke stared at him incredulously; he actually seemed excited about it.

"You're evil".

Dark's face displayed disgust. "We went already went through this," he reminded the younger boy defensively, "we don't have a choice."

Daisuke grimaced then decided to talk about a different part of their escape strategy, "well, we need to find him first." He remembered how frightened Engel was after Krad turned them into serial killers, "it won't be easy."

"I've got that covered," Dark stated arrogantly.

"How!? You don't even have your wings!"

"My wings aren't the only things that make me the greatest phantom thief in the world, Daisuke."

"You're not a phantom thief in THIS world."

"Nonsense. Like I said, I got it covered." Daisuke sighed and let Dark explain, "Engel lives in apartment complex only a few streets from where we're sitting."

"How on earth do you know that?"

"I saw him run in, of course."

Daisuke stared at him with a blank expression as he thought about Dark's claim, 'Saw him run in…?'

"After he freaked out, he ran across the street from us then a few buildings down," Dark narrated.

"He did…?"

"Damn. You really didn't see that, did you?"

"I was a little distracted! Someone was accusing me of being a murderer then a knife just appeared in my hand and it was very…stressful."

"You had a knife!? Where is it?"

"I…um…dropped it."

Dark put his palm to his forehead and cursed to himself.

"It's not the only knife…"

"No, it isn't, but it's the only knife that was GIVEN to you. Did it occur to you that we might need it?"

"No! How would I know we would need it to kill someone?"

"SSHHHH! Ok, listen. You'll have to go find another one."

"Me!? This was all your idea."

"Ahem, LEG."

"Where would I find one? I can't just walk into a store…"

"Steal one. You remember how to steal, don't you?"

"Oh…fine. But if I steal the knife, you have to kill Engel."

"Leg…"

"You're such a wimp."

"EXCUSE ME!? I do all the work here, ok? This is the least you can do."

"You don't have to protect our secret identity every day. I can't even tell Riku the truth right now because you're such a pervert."

"She THINKS I'm a pervert. It was a misunderstanding."

"Whatever."

Dark grumbled then tried a different approach. "Think of it this way, Daisuke. You'll never see Riku again unless you get a weapon and we escape this Hell hole." Daisuke 'thought about it that way' and realized Dark had a really good point.

"Engel is just…a part of Krad's imagination," he mumbled.

"Exactly. He's like…a character in a movie…the bad guy."

Daisuke's face lit up, "and I'm the hero!"

Dark hesitated, "um…sure you are…whatever you say."

Daisuke ignored Dark's negativity and stood up straight. "Once movie's over, the actor is still alive…no one really died." If he could keep reminding himself, they had a chance.

"We'll deal with 'the actor' later," Dark muttered.

Daisuke nodded, "Are you going to stay here?"

"Only until you get back," the thief replied; he hated doing nothing, even if he was injured. Daisuke nodded again. His face expressed his determination as he left their safe haven.


	30. Chapter 30

It was still early in the morning, so Daisuke didn't have to worry about avoiding people on the streets. Finding a weapon was not difficult; there is at least one knife in every kitchen. Retrieving said weapon wasn't hard either, especially since he didn't bother to leave a warning note. The tricky part…was getting back to their hiding spot without being spotted. By the time he had his weapon, more and more people were already flooding the streets and sidewalks. If that wasn't bad enough, one or two police cars patrolled the area. Daisuke guessed they were more alert due to the excitement only a few hours ago. The roads were so congested, Daisuke decided to find a less conventional escape route. As he made slow progress up the side of a nearby building by clinging tight to a drainpipe, he wished he had Dark back where he belonged…in his mind. Even if he couldn't use Dark's wings, the thief would have gotten impatient with their slow pace and started pestering him. It was annoying, yes, but it was also great motivation. He smiled to himself. 'Now I miss everything that made being Dark's alter ego so inconvenient.'

He paused and took his eyes off his footing momentarily to glance upward. To his relief, he was almost high enough to grasp the ledge. He slid his hands up the pipe and clung as his feet caught up, bracing themselves against the wall. He held back a yelp as the toes on one of his feet failed to find a secure foothold. He slipped slightly as frantically searched the wall with the tip of his shoe. He slipped more and forced himself to calm down, hugging the pipe closer. After he regained his composure and finished consoling himself, he slowly looked down, ignoring the ground far below him. He guided his foot to a position above one brick where grout connected it to another and the surface was uneven. He sighed gratefully and returned his gaze to the top.

After successfully pulling himself over the ledge, Daisuke sat and allowed himself to catch his breath. He checked his pocket and pulled out a bundle of cloth. Without unwrapping it, he could feel the knife had not slipped out during his ordeal. Satisfied, he placed it back in his pocket.

From the rooftop, Daisuke could see the layout of the city and could even glimpse the river where their hiding place was located. He got a running start and leapt to the next roof with ease. The next, however, was not so close. Daisuke took a deep breath and let it out very slowly, but his heart still pounded against his ribs. 'You can do this,' he told himself, 'you're a Niwa.' Again, he ran across the surface of the roof before risking a second jump. He could tell he would not clear the distance so easily and thrust his hands out. His hands slapped the gravel just a few inches from the edge and slid. Instead of panicking, Daisuke curled his fingers to catch anything that might help him up. They gripped the metal lining that ran around the entire building. He dangled momentarily as he secured his fingers under the edge of the metal before pulling himself over it. He looked ahead and noticed only two close rooftops before the buildings ended and he would have to sprint across the open field. He cleared the last two gaps with ease and checked his pocket once more before sliding down the last building's drainpipe…which was so much easier than climbing up.

Once on the ground, he stayed in an alley as he peeked out at the people passing over the bridge. There were so many. The patrol car passed by again, reminding him how much danger he was in. He wanted to call to Dark for help, but it would have been a stupid thing to do…he just needed a distraction.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise as one of the patrol car tires exploded. Women shrieked and babies began to cry as the people on the bridge dodged a few flying pieces of rubber. All eyes were drawn to the patrol car as the police jumped out and started asking people of they were alright.

Daisuke decided this would be the best distraction he could have hoped for in such an innocent part of town. He dashed over the grass and dirt, hoping the police could hold everyone's attention long enough for him to reach the bridge unseen. He slid into the darkness before finally allowing himself to breathe.

"Took you long enough," Dark whispered, clearly unimpressed by Daisuke's stunt.

Daisuke glared at him, "I couldn't just run across…I had to sneak, then wait until no one was looking to get over here! All you did this whole time was sit."

"Not true," Dark replied, "I thought you'd be needing something to distract all those people, so—"

"You popped the car tire?" Daisuke shook his head. Once again, Dark was on top of things, but this time, he was injured. Daisuke found himself feeling useless despite the mission he had just returned from. Dark held out his hand and Daisuke gave him the bundle. After inspecting the knife, he grinned, "you got a sharp one…that's good. With this, you won't have to use extra force to pierce—"

"Can we…not…"

"Still nervous? Makes sense…don't worry, you'll get over it once you're back at home." Dark wrapped the knife up again before giving it back to Daisuke. "We can get going tonight once the crowds die down…Engel's sure to be at home that late in the night."


	31. Chapter 31

Once the streets were dark and sparsely populated, Dark and Daisuke emerged from their safe haven. Dark walked normally despite the wound in his leg, so the few citizens still out and about paid no attention to them. Night life on the ground was definitely not as attractive as soaring above the city. Shady characters walked with their heads lowered and hands hidden in their pockets. Whenever he passed such a character on the sidewalk, Daisuke almost expected to be stabbed in the gut. Luckily, they arrived at their destination without incident. Daisuke waited while Dark peeked into the building's lobby. The room was uninhabited; no one expected someone to move in this close to midnight. The two entered cautiously nonetheless.

"I don't suppose you know which apartment he lives in," Daisuke muttered as he glanced over a board on the wall listing every floor of the building and how many apartments were located on each floor.

"Not yet," Dark admitted, "but there should be a registration book of some sort…perhaps in the back room there." He pointed toward a wooden door with no label and an electronic lock. Daisuke hurried over to investigate. His thief training allowed him to open the lock with ease and he entered while Dark leaned against a wall near the elevator to rest. The small room contained file cabinets all along the walls, each with unlabeled drawers. Daisuke guessed the administrator would have memorized all the important file locations and left all drawers unmarked to keep anyone from sticking a nose where it didn't belong. He sighed impatiently and began his search with the cabinets he thought were most promising: those toward the middle and closest to the door. To his disappointment, the files within the drawers were categorized by color…and he had no way of discerning the color code. He spotted a large binder among the papers and decided to give it a shot.

Sure enough, the binder contained page after page of printed names, signatures, and room numbers. Unfortunately, they were not in alphabetical order. He observed the dates listed and realized those were in order and they were all within a time period starting five years ago. If Engel had been residing here ever since he immigrated, the date on his ID card should be very close to his registration date. He tried to remember what else he had seen on the card he found in Engel's wallet. He remembered a month, but little else and hoped Engel had not been in Japan longer than five years. He started at the beginning by picking the first tab labeled "December". No avail. He flipped to the next December, but encountered the same results. December number three, however, contained an "Adelaide Fuchs". Perhaps Engel lived with his mother? Daisuke read the room number a few times to cement it in his mind before putting the binder back in its place and going to meet Dark.

Dark stood up straight as Daisuke closed the door behind him, "Got the number?"

"I have…a number…it should be the right one," Daisuke answered, "the person in the book had the same surname."

"In that case, we should go with it. German names aren't exactly common here." Dark held back a wince and continued, "it wasn't Engel who was listed?"

"No, I think it was a female name."

"Then we'll need to act with more caution than we planned to…if this girl hears us, she might call the police."

"I'll try to be quiet." Daisuke swallowed nervously as he tried to imagine the night ending quietly…with little success.

The two exited the elevator on the tenth floor. They watched the numbered doors go by as they made their way down the hall. Dark held his hand out to stop Daisuke when he spotted the number they were searching for. Daisuke pressed his ear against the door and listened for a long while until he was satisfied no one was active in the next room. He let Dark pick the lock while he prepared himself mentally and slipped the knife from its bundle. Dark went ahead of him, opening the door slowly and peering inside before proceeding.

They entered a small living room. To their left, a very short hall led to three different doors, each one located on one of the three walls of the hall area. They were cautious in choosing their door. Daisuke listened to the room on the other side of one door while Dark investigated another. As expected, there was no noise in the room beyond Daisuke's door. He held his hand at the crack under the door and felt very little airflow. He decided the room must have been very small…perhaps a bathroom.

"I think we have those two doors to choose from," Daisuke whispered.

"So it seems," Dark whispered back, "we might have to take a chance. Open the door quietly. If you have any reason to think we have the wrong room, just close it quietly…no harm done." Daisuke reached for the door handle, but stopped when he felt Dark's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the thief who touched his own ear. Daisuke listened. Footsteps in the hall…a key turning in the front door…it stopped. Daisuke glanced at Dark when he remembered he had forgotten to relock the door. Whoever was coming in must have realized the door was unlocked and continued to open the door, but did it slowly and quietly. The two intruders pressed their backs to the hallway wall, hoping they would identify the newcomer before he or she spotted them. The light from the hall flooded the dark room as the door opened wider. Finally, the interloper started to enter. The figure's details were hidden in shadow, but it was obviously male. The light from the hall revealed a head of blond hair and the slim features of an adolescent approximately Dark's physical age. It seemed their target was a night owl.

The door closed and the shadow remained near the entrance as it tried to scan the darkness for any signs of disturbance. "Mother?" Engel's voice whispered warily. Dark slipped out of the hall, but moved slowly once out in the open. He made his way toward Engel and the door, hoping to get between them before the boy realized he was there. Engel must have sensed another presence in the room. He moved away from Dark's general position, sliding along the wall and searching with his hand for the light switch, which was inconveniently located halfway across the room. As he moved, he located an end table with his other hand and picked up a rather heavy paper weight. Dark stood against the door and signaled for Daisuke to hide behind something so Engel's attention would not be drawn to him. Daisuke crouched behind a small sofa just before Engel found what he was looking for. He flicked the light on.


	32. Chapter 32

Engel's arm went back as he prepared to throw his weight at the intruder, but it stopped when he recognized the guy blocking his door.

"H-Hideyoshi? What are you doing here?"

Not the reaction either Dark or Daisuke expected, especially after their last encounter. Dark cocked an eyebrow, "You remember me?"

"Of course I remember you," Engel stated, placing the paper weight back on the end table, "how long have we been friends?"

This didn't make sense. Did Krad change the rules again? "But last time I saw you…"

Yeah, sorry about that," Engel mumbled. He moved away from the wall and took a more casual stance, "but I had to get you to run without people thinking I was helping you. I noticed some had their phones out already…if they were calling the police, I had to warn you…get it?"

"So, you freaked out like a five-year-old girl just to get me to run away?"

"Well, obviously if you say it that way, it sounds stupid." Engel sighed and shrugged Dark's insult off. "So," he began, "why are the police after you? They say it's murder. You might get in trouble every five seconds, but you're no murderer."

Dark forced himself to smile despite the irony, "is there somewhere we can talk? Somewhere more private?"

Daisuke squirmed a little behind the sofa, 'somewhere to talk? Yeah right.' He found himself wishing Engel had no place to suggest.

Engel paused to think before nodding, "the roof…no one goes up there this late…not even the custodians."

"Perfect," Dark replied with another friendly smile. "I hope you don't mind," he continued, "but I had to bring my brother with me."

"Daisuke? Is he in trouble too?"

"Yeah, he kinda got pulled into this mess."

"There's plenty of room on the roof…as long as he talks quietly," Engel laughed a little, "no freaking out."

Daisuke frowned to himself, 'even at times like this…they have to make fun of me.'

"Come on out, Daisuke," Dark called in a low voice to make sure he would not wake the woman who lived with Engel.

Daisuke stowed his knife before coming out in the open. "I don't always freak out," he stated. The older boys ignored him.

"Lead the way," Dark murmured. Engel went to the door and peered outside before stepping into the hall. Dark lingered momentarily to whisper to Daisuke, "when I grab him, you need to jump right in…if you wait too long, he'll be able to fight back." Daisuke nodded solemnly and followed Dark into the hall. Engel led them to a door on the far side.

"We'll have to take the stairs…that way, you two have time to hide if anyone comes our way…in an elevator, you're done for once the door opens."

"We won't be done for…but…" Daisuke whispered nervously, mostly to himself. Dark shushed him.

"Something wrong?" Engel inquired obliviously, "you two are acting odd."

"Daisuke's just being a wimp. He's the worst accomplice in the history of accomplices." Daisuke elbowed Dark in the side and shot him a glare. Dark only smirked in response.

They continued up three floors without incident. The last flight of stairs led straight up to a single door. Engel led them through this door and out into the night air. He signaled them to keep following and knelt to pick up a dark lamp. He ignited it and it produced a dim glow.

"Not a very bright lamp," Dark observed aloud.

"I dimmed it," Engel explained, "I come up here sometimes…it's supposedly off limits. Besides, we don't want bright lights…it would give us away."

"Of course."

Dark and Daisuke were silent as Engel set his lamp on a box about knee height. He sat with his back to the box. "So, what exactly did you do?"

Dark tried to come up with a story, but stopped when he recognized the opportunity. "Well, I was fighting with some guy..."

"That's just like you, Hideyoshi," Engel stated, chuckling a little.

Dark allowed himself to laugh a little before continuing, "well, some other guy came along right when things were getting crazy. The guy I was fighting tripped and fell off the roof, but…I guess the way we were positioned made him think I pushed him."

"The way you were positioned? How was that?"

Dark smiled, "come over here so I can show you."

"Show me?"

"Yeah, it's not easy to explain." Engel complied and Dark moved him between himself and a large crate with Daisuke to their left. "What I did…was something like this." His smile faded as he grabbed Engel's neck with both hands and pinned him against the crate. "Daisuke," he called.


	33. Chapter 33

Engel gasped and managed to get a few words out of his constricted throat, "what are…you…doing?"

Daisuke took up his knife once again and gulped. Engel's mouth formed a snarl and he kicked Dark away from him. Dark stumbled on his injured leg and fell to one knee.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he demanded. Dark noticed him twitch awkwardly before glaring at him. "What is this?" Engel inquired in a different tone, "what are you hoping to accomplish? I have you accused of murder and you decide to live up to it?"

"Don't take it personally, Krad, we thought it would be fun," Dark teased as he stood up. Daisuke blinked and forced himself to catch up with what was going on. The instant switching between Engel and Krad left him wondering who was who…but Dark always seemed to know what was going on.

Krad did not say it, but he must have known exactly what they were trying to do. "I suppose this is your way of saying 'no' to my request earlier."

"You could think of it that way," Dark answered defiantly.

"In that case," Krad began in a sinister tone, "you have forced my hand." He shot his arm out in Daisuke's direction and the young boy was thrown off his feet. Daisuke flew toward the edge of the roof, but landed a few feet short.

"Krad, no!" Dark exclaimed.

"You don't have your wings to save him," Krad pointed out, "and you can't use your magic against me." He pushed Daisuke further toward the edge with a wave of his hand, "what will you do, Dark?" Daisuke stood up while Krad was focusing on his other half, but an invisible force pushed him back down.

"Stay down, Daisuke," Dark called, "you'll only provoke him." He took a few steps closer to Krad. "Leave the kid alone, Krad," he said, "let's fight it out. You and me. Perhaps you'll beat me into submission? Hell, you can use your magic."

Krad grinned, "you're getting nervous…perhaps you are unsure whether or not I'll really throw him to his death? Do you think I'm bluffing?"

"I don't think you're one to bluff," Dark replied, "but wouldn't your victory be sweeter if you earned it?"

Krad appeared to consider what he said then shook his head while Daisuke slipped closer to the edge. "I do enjoy our little duels," he said, "but I have waited centuries and this is so much quicker." Daisuke slipped more.

"Krad, you coward! Fight me! It's not like I can fly away!"

"Dark!" Daisuke called when only six inches separated him from a sheer drop and certain death.

"Alright, Krad," Dark muttered, "you win."

"Wasn't that easy?" Krad asked lightly.

"Just…before you finish me…let me say goodbye to Daisuke."

"How sentimental," Krad observed, "yet…harmless." The force holding Daisuke dissipated and he got up. He and Dark met halfway.

"You can't," Daisuke protested.

"Listen," Dark ordered in a hushed tone, "He'll be trying to assimilate my power into his own. We'll be connected and I'll have a few seconds to fight against him before I'm completely consumed. During that time, I'll have access to his some of his power. I'll do whatever I can to make him an easy target…but I don't think I'll be able to delay him for more than five seconds unless I'm incredibly lucky…but I wouldn't count on it if I were you."

"What if you can't stop him?" Daisuke whispered back, "what if I can't kill him? He probably won't let me go".

"If that's the case…you're on your own," Dark glared at Daisuke before adding, "Don't mess up, got it?" Daisuke gave a discreet nod and Dark turned back to Krad. "So," he said, "what happens to Daisuke and Hiwatari after this?"

Krad made no effort to hide his ignorance on the subject, "all I can offer is a guess. You and I are the only creatures of our kind…how could anyone know what the ramifications of our actions would be?"

"But you don't care what happens to them, do you?"

Krad smiled and replied, "After you and I are one again, I will have no need for a human host. Still, I'm slightly curious." Daisuke ignored his apprehension and focused on watching Dark and Krad for his opportunity to strike.

"If they die?"

"Humans die at a constant rate and yet they continue to be an infestation. Would their world really miss two children?"

"And what if…we die?"

Krad's patience wore off and he glared at Dark. "Enough of your stalling."

"I'm not stalling; it's a reasonable question, right?"

Krad ignored him and brought his hand up. Dark braced himself. Daisuke saw Dark get struck by some invisible force and cry out. Daisuke took off running in Krad's direction while Dark subdued the pain and began fighting back. Krad never stopped smiling.

'It's not going to work,' Daisuke thought and his steps began to slow. He saw Krad look at him, but the angel froze before he could do anything. Daisuke leapt the rest of the distance between him and his target then plunged his knife into Krad's chest. The feeling was no different from cutting raw steak, but it sickened him. Dark was released from the hold and Krad's expression softened as Engel returned.

"Daisuke…why?" Engel fell to the ground and Daisuke stared at his bloody hands with disgust.

"You did it, Daisuke," Dark said lightly, "we can leave now."

"But…I…"

The night around them suddenly turned bright as day before a blinding whiteness engulfed everything.


	34. Chapter 34

Daisuke reappeared and looked around. He was in a new place, but his hands were still bloody…and Dark was standing in front of him just like he was before. The area around them was hazy, but he couldn't see anything besides himself and Dark.

"What just happened?" he asked Dark.

"Hell if I know," Dark answered with some understandable annoyance in his voice, "it should have worked. But I can feel my magic is back again…and my leg is fine." He groaned when Krad appeared before them. His appearance was normal now. "Don't you know when to give up, Krad?"

"You accuse me of being selfish," Krad stated, "but all those years ago…you forced me to stay here simply because you thought it would be fun."

"Here? I had nothing to do with this."

"Not this place, Dark! You're almost back in the real world now, but you aren't listening to me." Krad relaxed his voice, but he continued to glare at him. "Unless you've forgotten. That sounds like you. Why think about the troubles you've inflicted on others when there's FUN to be had!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Krad," Dark muttered, "just let us go. You lost."

"Not until you realize what you've done," Krad insisted.

"Oh, I see," Dark replied, "you lost and now you want to act like you're the victim here? That's new…pathetic, but new."

"I wanted to go home, Dark. Centuries ago, you could have helped me and we would both be happy now. I would no longer be in this puny world and you…you would. But that's what you wanted, isn't it? It's too late now…we've been separate for too long. Now, we both have to go."

"I'm not going anywhere…especially not with you."

"So you've demonstrated! And you wonder why I'm so determined."

"Can't you just accept that you're here now and stop being such a prick about it?"

"Oh, please, Dark. It is easy for you to say that. You were always such a blessing here. No one has ever referred to you as their family's curse."

"Again, don't be such a PRICK. That's why everyone hates you."

"It was never that simple. You were brought into a family of thieves. Of course you were useful to them. I cannot create…how could a family of artists ever consider me a gift? It is a fact: I don't belong here and the only way for me to leave is you."

"Like I said, it's not gonna happen."

Krad sighed, "it was your selfishness back when we first stepped into this world that brought us to this point."

"None of that matters now. Let me go or we'll have to kill you again."

"I'm not doing it this time," Daisuke stated. The angels had almost forgotten he was there.

"You'll be freed eventually…I can't keep you here," Krad admitted.

Dark groaned, "Then why are you still holding us?"

"I thought about it…why should you be happy when you started all this? You can't return to Daisuke's world if you die here."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Dark didn't wait for Krad to make the first move. He shot at his other half with the magic that managed to return to him. Krad avoided being hit in the chest. Still, his arm was caught by the blast. He stumbled backward and held his wound. Dark smiled, "I can sense you're a little weak right now. You're not so big when you're no longer controlling everything, huh?"

Krad defended himself, "you fatigued me when you destroyed my reality…but I won't back down. I'm sure you've noticed you can fly away now. Of course, now that I'm tired, you've suddenly become brave enough to face me."

"Sure, I'm the coward," Dark replied sarcastically. Again, he shot at Krad, who was more prepared this time and dodged successfully. Dark blocked Krad's counterattack and decided they wouldn't make enough progress fighting like this. He knew Krad was pretty good with his magic, but physically, he wasn't as strong. He tackled Krad to the ground and proceeded to hit him mercilessly. "Tell me when you've had enough!"

Krad tried to roll free, but Dark used one hand to hold his head down while he continued to strike it with the other. His knuckles were coated in a mixture of his own blood and Krad's. For his victim, fighting back was getting increasingly difficult. Dark stopped when he noticed Krad could barely keep his grip on the hand that held him down.

"I think I should end this here, Krad," he stated, "this way, I won't hurt Hiwatari. Daisuke has no reason to save you." He glanced and Daisuke. The boy was shocked by Dark's brutality, but he did nothing to object. "Think of it this way: you don't have to stick around in this 'puny world' anymore." Dark had no weapon so he put both hands on Krad's neck to strangle him. At first, Krad tried to free himself, but he soon realized he didn't have the strength. He closed his eyes.


	35. The end

Daisuke blinked and found the scenery had changed once again. He observed the museum room before him. 'Are you ok, Dark?'

'Of course I am,' the angel replied from within him, 'that bastard kicked us out before I could kill him…damnit. I told you my plan would work.' Despite the thief's projected confidence, something told him Dark had been as nervous as he was.

He directed his attention to the outside world and finally spotted Satoshi standing a few feet in front of him. A grimace resided on the bespectacled boy's face and, although he had his eyes open, Daisuke wasn't sure he noticed him. Before he could stop himself, Daisuke jumped forward and hugged his friend.

"You're back to normal!" he exclaimed. He felt Satoshi tense and realized it was awkward for him. Daisuke jumped back and folded his arms, "I mean…uh…it's good to see you…again…after being stuck…" Satoshi only stared at him and Daisuke guessed he didn't know what he was talking about.

'Why is he still here? Must've been a few days,' Dark mumbled to himself.

Daisuke ignored him and tried to explain hastily, "I was stuck and Dark came to save me and we had to—well…it's not important anymore."

Satoshi's emotionless stare didn't change when he replied, "I know. At least you're not hurt."

Daisuke nodded and they were both silent for a few short seconds before Daisuke continued, "so…why are you here?"

"Dark didn't…no, of course he didn't. I was worried. I came here to help you however I could." Satoshi recoiled visibly as he regretted revealing his emotional connection to the case. "I was just…righting a wrong," he quickly added.

"You waited here all this time?"

"It's only been a few hours," Satoshi explained, "it would make sense if time progressed differently…how long was it for you?"

"How long since what?"

"Since Dark found you."

"Oh! It was close to two days," Daisuke answered, smiling, "did you help Dark get to me?"

He felt Dark give him a mental kick and winced. 'Like I really needed his help,' the thief protested.

"We were forced into a short period of reluctant cooperation," Satoshi answered, trying to convey through his manner that they had little choice. "Neither of us wanted you to die." Again, he flinched.

Daisuke smiled warmly, "thank you for caring." He cupped one of his hands to his mouth as if he were trying to keep a secret from someone nearby. "I won't tell anyone," he whispered as a joke, trying to lighten the mood.

Satoshi changed the subject, "your mother would want to know you're safe."

Daisuke yelped and slapped his forehead, "oh, mom! She's going to kill me!" He dashed toward the exit, but halted halfway, "the security systems aren't up, right?"

"No, they aren't," Satoshi muttered, "Dark didn't come here to steal, after all."

"Right, right," Daisuke continued running. "Sorry," he shouted back at Satoshi, hoping he would know what he meant.

'Why would you apologize?' Dark protested, 'he's the one who changed the subject so you would leave.' Daisuke ignored him and ran home without making any stops.

Daisuke rested face-up on his bed, absent-mindedly stroking Wiz's fur. He was glad to be back…but angry that his mother wouldn't let him see Riku (or even leave his room) until she was one-hundred percent sure he was one-hundred percent well.

'It's not like I was sick,' he thought, 'just…in a parallel…universe'. He realized what had happened to him was actually worse than getting sick and that his mom may have had a point. He shook his head, 'no, I'm perfectly fine now! I should at least be allowed to go to school.'

'Quit your whining,' Dark's voice interrupted, 'it's all I've been hearing for the last few days.'

Daisuke remembered he wasn't the only one suffering and sent an apologetic thought to his counterpart.

Dark acknowledged his apology, but continued anyway, 'at least you could live a reasonably normal life. I had to spend most of my time in the week looking for you, evading Krad, or kidnap…err…borrowing Satoshi.'

'I know you, Dark,' Daisuke reminded him, 'you would rather do all those things everyday than live a normal life.' Dark laughed, taking it as a compliment. Daisuke rolled his eyes and sighed. He relived their escape in his mind and said aloud, "Krad must have really underestimated you. For some reason, I thought he would win…no offense."

Dark hesitated before replying, 'I'm going to be honest…otherwise, it wouldn't be fair.'

"It wouldn't be fair?"

'It wouldn't be fair to…the commander.'

"Satoshi? What do you mean? Did he—wait, since when did you care whether or not something was fair to Satoshi?"

'Since he saved our lives…that's when.' Daisuke could tell the thief was trying to be honest…and that it was killing him to do so.

Daisuke ignored the squirming emotions Dark conveyed. "He saved our lives?"

'You need to remember I lost my powers, got it?'

"Sure." Daisuke replied, knowing any other answer would have been received as an attack on his partner's delicate pride.

'You remember I planned to distract Krad for you? Well, because I was losing my powers,' Dark added extra emphasis to that last phrase, 'it wasn't going so well. He would have been able to take over me without much of fight…if Hiwatari didn't jump in.'

"What did he do?"

Dark started to get a little indignant, 'he stole my idea! He must have overheard me tell you.'

"If Krad couldn't hear it, I don't think Satoshi could. He must have figured it out for himself…he's really smart."

'Whatever.' Daisuke knew Dark hated it when he complimented Satoshi. 'Basically, he was the one who froze Engel for you.'

"Oh my gosh! If I knew that, I would have thanked him! Hey, I didn't even hear you thank him…and you knew!"

'Well, if he's so smart, he should know you're grateful,' Dark muttered.

"And you're not grateful? I suppose you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Krad," Daisuke accused sarcastically.

'C'mon, Daisuke. Hiwatari knows I wouldn't thank him.'

Daisuke sent Dark the mental equivalent of a glare, "I'm calling him. Right now."

'Fine. You can grovel before our enemy all you want.'

"It's not groveling," Daisuke insisted, "it's just being polite." He got off his bed and went to retrieve the phone. "I'll let him know you're thankful too."

'Don't you dare!' Daisuke ignored Dark's protest and felt the angel's anxiety grow. 'Daisuke, don't say ANYTHING about me, you hear? You talk and I won't let you fall asleep all week!' Daisuke continued to ignore him. 'Daisuke!' 'DAMNIT, DAISUKE!'


End file.
